Fome de Verdade
by Lulu Star
Summary: Tradução da fic de Hopeless Romantics. James e Lily ficam acidentalmente presos num armário, e decidem jogar um jogo da Verdade para passar o tempo. Segredos serão revelados, barreiras serão destruídas, e, é claro, uma ou seis brigas ocorrerão.
1. Inesperadamente Trancados

N/A: Olá! Olha eu aqui de novo, com mais uma tradução! Desta vez é da fic "Starving for Truth", das Hopeless Romantics. A fic é um pouco grandinha, e ainda não está terminada, e como eu tenho mil outras coisas para fazer, além é claro de dar continuidade à minha própria fic e outros projetos futuros (que vocês podem ver no meu profile), não garanto atualizar a fic sempre, nem rápido. Mas vou me esforçar ao máximo, certo?

Bem, espero que vocês gostem dela tanto quanto eu! x)

* * *

_Fome de Verdade_

_Inesperadamente Trancados_

Lily Juliet Evans, não era uma garota feliz, no momento. Ela era Monitora-Chefe. Deveria ser uma honra. Mas não era, já que ela estava presa ao seu Monitor-Chefe conhecido por James Potter. Eles estavam patrulhando os corredores como de costume, fazendo uma última busca por alunos fora da cama antes de voltarem eles mesmos para as suas. Seu distintivo de Monitora-Chefe brilhava importantemente em seu peito, suas longas e ruivas madeixas suspensas bem arrumadas, cascateando até perto de seus cotovelos.

"Ainda não sei como eu fiquei presa a você." Ela resmungou, olhando de soslaio com seus verdes olhos brilhantes. "Digo, honestamente James." ela disse com um abano de cabeça. "Você é o resumo daquilo que um Monitor-Chefe _não_ deveria ser. Encare isso." Disse a garota rolando seus olhos.

"Ah Vai Evans, eu não sou _tão_ ruim assim." James retorquiu. "Você está sendo muito dura. Você precisa relaxar e ter um pouco mais de diversão." Ele acrescentou sorrindo falsamente.

"Relaxar é para garotos imaturos que não deveriam ser Monitores-Chefe para Monitoras-Chefe como eu." ela retorquiu friamente apenas para assustar-se ao passo que James saiu de seu lado, correndo para o armário de vassouras mais próximo. "Eu não saio enquanto você não concordar em sair comigo!" ele declarou, antes de se trancar lá dentro. Lily suspirou e soltou um pequeno gemido.

Ela andou até a porta, abrindo-a. "Você realmente conseguiu me convencer da sua imaturidade num novo nível, James Po--" ela foi cortada por sua mão livre sendo agarrada e puxada com força, fazendo-a tropeçar e cair dentro do armário, a porta fechando bruscamente atrás de si. Uma série de xingamentos escapou de seu lábios enquanto ela lutava para sair de uma particularmente... ahn... interessante posição com o Sr.Potter. "Eu odeio você!" ela sibilou na escuridão.

James não pôde evitar sorrir. Aquilo era uma coisa tão Potter de se fazer, puxar Lily para dentro de um armário de vassouras. Ele não tinha muita certeza _porque_ ele tinha feito isso. Para ser honesto, ele não tinha muita certeza de porque fazia as coisas que fazia perto de Lily. Ele tinha adotado a atitude de "arrogante cabeção" em seu segundo ano, e ela simplesmente ainda não tinha se desgastado. Bom agora isso não era bem verdade, ela tinha sim se desgastado, e bem frequentemente, somente quando não havia ninguém por perto. Como James percebeu, ele tinha que viver com seu padrão Maroto. Ele_ tinha _que ser egoísta e metido, ele _tinha_ que pregar peças e atormentar outros, porque como a maioria via, este _era_ James Potter.

Voltando a faceta de ego aumentado de James Potter; James inclinou-se contra uma parede no escuro armário de vassouras, seu sorriso sacana crescendo mais ainda.

"E então… o que me diz Evans?" ele perguntou casualmente, agindo calmamente a despeito do fato de estar extremamente escuro no armário, a tal ponto que Lily não podia vê-lo de nenhum jeito.

Lily amarrou a cara na escuridão. "Nunca. Eu sairia com Severus Snape antes de sair com você." Ela disse áspera, veneno enlaçando suas palavras. Mas justo quando a garota ia se levantar, houve um click, acompanhado de uma voz grosseira familiar cantando para seu gato. James não podia dizer, mas Lily empalideceu consideravelmente. Filch acabar de trancá-los lá dentro. Em silêncio, a garota esperou até que ele fosse embora, antes de ir desesperadamente puxar a porta.

Trancada.

Ela alcançou sua varinha, e rapidamente murmurou uma série frenéticos 'alohomoras' antes de desistir e voltar amuada para sua respectiva parede – o mais longe de James possível.

"Fantástico." Ela grunhiu. "Nós estamos presos aqui até ele destrancar o maldito armário. Brilhante trabalho, Potter."

O sorriso de James se desfez consideravelmente. Ele se desencostou da parede, dando apenas um passo e meio antes de alcançar a porta, e tentou um 'alohomora' por si mesmo. Era assim que James era, ou pelo menos achava que era, nunca acreditando em nada até que ele mesmo declarasse como verdadeiro. Quando o feitiço falhou, ele lentamente se virou para onde Lily estava, e não precisou vê-la para saber que ela estava lívida.

"Desculpe… eu… eu não sabia que isso ia acontecer…" ele murmurou. Ele havia sido pego desprevenido e não tinha nenhuma resposta rápida, ou engenhosa.

"É, bom, você não pensa em muitas coisas, Potter. E desculpas não mudam o fato de que aconteceu.

De fato. Ela _estava_ lívida. Ela certamente não queria passer horas nesse maldito armário com James. ela não queria passar cinco minutos com ele, muito menos até de manhã, senão mais tarde.

Ela suspirou, olhos estreitos. "Se você tentar qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo, eu juro por Merlin que você nunca terá filhos, Potter." Ela disse numa voz baixa e calma.

James instintivamente se cobriu em defesa.

"Eu não vou..." ele se afastou rapidamente. Percebendo que eles ainda estavam no escuro, James fez a primeira coisa inteligente da noite e sussurrou "Lumos", fazendo o pequeno armário de vassouras se iluminar consideravelmente.

O armário de vassouras era bem pequeno; quase não havia espaço para os dois. Lily havia conseguido se espremer num pequeno canto do armário que era oposto a James, deixando claro que ela não queria nada com ele. James acenou com a cabeça positivamente, como se ela tivesse dito em voz alta, e sentou-se num balde de removedor de sujeira mágico.

Lily se agüentou em pé por um bom tempo, não olhando para James de maneira alguma, ou então simplesmente olhando de soslaio para ele. Seus olhares diziam o que seus lábios omitiam. 'Eu o culpo inteiramente por isso, seu grande canalha'. Suspirando pesadamente de seu canto para vocalizar um pouco seu descontentamento, Lily continuou mal-humorada, até que ela finalmente limpou a garganta. "Você tem noção de que se não fosse um retardado imaturo, nós não estaríamos presos nesse armário maldito, né?" suas palavras eram como veneno. Ela _não_ estava confortável com a situação.

Lily tinha se agüentado em pé por um bom tempo, e nesse tempo, James ficou sentado pensando. Ele admitira para si mesmo que isso era sua culpa, não havia como negar isto. Mas ele começou a se sentir como quando ele ficava sozinho, e ninguém estava por perto para fazê-lo exibir o James que ele normalmente era. As palavras de Lily o feriram, sim era sua culpa, e ele sabia disso, mas ela precisava ficar lembrando-o disso?

A única resposta que ele conseguia pensar era bem simples.

"Sinto muito."

Ele disse num tom suave, para mostrar que ele realmente sentia. 'Duvido que um pedido de desculpas vindo de mim signifique alguma coisa pra ela.' ele pensou consigo.

Lily foi tomada em surpresa. Ela tinha preparado uma observação maldosa para atirar-lhe de volta apenas para se divertir, mas ele sentia muito. Genuinamente. Isso era óbvio. Ela abriu a boca, antes de fechá-la novamente. Não era freqüente Lily J. Evans ficar sem palavras, mas esta era uma dessas vezes. Ficando em silêncio e e puxando seus joelhos para mais perto de seu peito, ela levou um momento para se estabilizar. Havia apenas uma resposta que ela conseguira bolar. "Tudo bem." Ela disse, embora soasse incerta de si mesma. Que tipo de peça ele estava tentando pregar agora? "Bom. Não está tudo bem. Mas obrigada por se descupar." Ela corrigiu.

James concordou com a cabeça em resposta. Uma parte de James não podia evitar pensar que talvez eles tivessem que ter ficado trancados naquele armário; talvez esta fosse sua chance. Eles estavam além de tudo em seu sétimo ano agora. No fim deste ano, James estaria dizendo adeus a Hogwartz e à maioria das pessoas lá. ele não queria ter que dizer adeus a Lily. Creio que você poderia dizer que este era o momento em que James decidira mostrar a Lily que ele não era só brincadeiras e curtir com os Marotos, que havia esse lado dele que ele apenas desejava que ela pudesse ver.

Alguns momentos passaram antes de ele perceber que era estúpido eles ficarem sentados ali em silêncio até de manhã, eles poderiam conversar.

"Então..." James disse, deixando o "então" demorar-se no ar por um momento, "Lily... por que você me odeia?"

Ele não queria realmente ter dito isso, mas foi a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça. Era algo que ele poderia ter respondido por si mesmo, mas agora ele estava curioso para ouvir o lado dela nisso.

"Bem, isto é simples." Ela começou notoriamente. "Porque..." ela deu para trás. Talvez isso não fosse tão simples. Lily ficou em silêncio novamente, ponderando. "Bem, porque você é horrivelmente imaturo. Você é desprezível com qualquer um ao seu redor só para parecer legal e poderoso. Você intimida os outros para fazer você se sentir melhor. Você é mais do que arrogante, e não tem nem um pouco de empatia com os outros. Você é cruel, egoísta, e parece estar convencido de que o mundo gira ao seu redor. Você correu atrás de mim por anos porque eu sou a única garota da escola que você _não_ pode ter, e você afastou completamente qualquer possibilidade de namoro escolar que eu poderia ter. Resumindo, Sr. Potter, você é um total e completo imoral." Sentindo que tocara na maioria de seus tópicos e desabafara suficientemente, ela fixou seus enervantes olhos sobre ele, para assistir sua reação. Isso seria interessante.

O coração de James pungiu. Mas ele não mostrou isso do lado de fora; ele simplesmente continuou sentado lá, encarando o nada. Ele esperou um momento antes de responder.

"Você está certa." Ele disse sem interromper seu olhar fixo. Ela estava certa, era horrível admitir isso, mas era verdade. Ele então passou a fitá-la, olhando dentro daqueles vibrantes olhos verdes.

"Você está absolutamente certa."

Mais uma vez, ele a chocara. O que raios estava acontecendo ali?! "Se isso é algum tipo de brincadeira, Potter..." ela o advertiu, olhando-o em suspeita. Mas, quando ela pôs os olhos nele, de modo a olhá-lo mais claramente, ela sentiu-se amolecer um pouco. Talvez ele estivesse dizendo a verdade? Talvez ele não fosse tão mal assim?

O que diabos ela estava pensando?

Mantendo a guarda, ela o olhou cuidadosa. "Claro que estou certa." Ela disse. "Hora engraçada para começar a concordar comigo, devo dizer. Eu só tenho dito isso desde o momento em que o conheci."

James encolheu os ombros e passou a fitar seus sapatos. Talvez ele devesse mudar de assunto, talvez Lily não quisesse ver "o verdadeiro eu" dele. Talvez ele finalmente devesse seguir em frente. Esta última era impossível entretanto, então ele decidiu contra isto. Havia algo em ficar preso num armário com Lily, que era diferente de ficar com ela digamos, na Sala Comunal, ou patrulhando os corredores. Era mais privado. Ninguém poderia abordá-los; ele não precisava se mostrar para Sirius e os garotos. Lily tinha obviamente construído uma forte barreira contra ele, uma que ele duvidava que conseguiria quebrar facilmente, e era justamente por que ele agora recuara voltara ao silêncio e esperava que ela começasse uma conversa.

A garota o assistiu recuar ao seu silêncio novamente e franziu a testa. De algum modo, ela sentira-se mal com isso. E se ele genuinamente estivesse tentando mudar? Talvez ele não seria tão mal quanto ela sempre pensara? Talvez ele só precisasse de uma chance apropriada? Talvez. E novamente, talvez não.

Ela remoeu suas opções por pelo menos três longos e silenciosos minutos, antes de decidir que estava presa por pelo menos doze horas, e ele havia se desculpado. Talvez ela pudesse ao menos escutá-lo.

"Então. Por que agora a súbita revelação, Potter? Por que de repente você quer admitir suas várias culpas?" ela inquiriu, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Por que não? Você preferia que eu continuasse agindo como um grande idiota?" ele perguntou com um olhar sincero. Ele começava a sentir que ela podia não estar acreditando nele, que estaria pensando que tudo era uma grande piada que ele havia começado. Isso era o que ele odiava em si mesmo; ninguém conseguia levá-lo a sério. Ele era o garoto que gritara lobo.¹

Verdade seja dita, ela não acreditara em nenhuma palavra da boca dele. Bem, não completamente, em nenhum grau. "Estou satisfeita que você finalmente tenha visto o erro em seus caminhos, Potter, mas honestamente, ponha-se no meu lugar. De repente, um garoto que tem provado ser completamente não digno de confiança por toda sua carreira escolar, fica preso num armário de vassouras com você antes de ter um _insight_.²" ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Você não pode dizer que não ficaria cético também."

"É, eu acho." James disse concordadno com a cabeça. "Então agora eu acho que depende de você acreditar em mim ou não." Ele acrescentou. E se Lily terminasse não acreditando nele? E terminasse odiando-o pelo resto do ano, e então ele a teria perdido para sempre? Lily havia se tornado mais do que uma simples paixonite para James; ele sinceramente achava que poderia estar amando. Ele daria qualquer coisa para chamar aqueles brilhantes olhos esmeralda e vibrantes e rubros cabelos de seus, e ele destruiria qualquer coisa que poderia danificá-la, ela aprovando essa atitude ou não. Sirius frequentemente ria de James por ser tão "de quatro" por Lily. Ele o chamou de encoleirado e disse que ele cairia fora mais cedo ou mais tarde.

James começou a se perguntar que horas eram, se essa tentativa de conquistar Lily mais uma vez era fútil, então ele teria bastante tempo para tentar persuadi-la.

"Bom, eu não acredito. Só pra você saber." Ela disse firmemente, trocando de posição, e tentando ficar mais confortável. Pessoas sempre falaram sobre fazer coisas pervertidas nesses armários malditos. Ela precisava descobrir se havia um jeito secreto de fazer aquilo mais confortável. Ela descobriria mais tarde. Lily sacudiu a cabeça para tirar algumas alarmantemente vermelhas mechas de seu rosto, antes de olhar para o garoto à sua frente.

"Então, Sr. Potter. Alguma idéia brilhante sobre como devemos passar as próximas, oh, doze horas? Não acho que dormir seja uma opção nesse lugar horrível."

James pensou por um momento; ele decidiu que a atmosfera estava pesada demais para continuar com a conversa sobre James sendo sincero, mas havia muitas respostas que ele queria arrancar de Lily, então a idéia ocorreu a ele.

"Por que não jogamos o jogo da Verdade?" ele perguntou, e ele não pôde evitar um sorriso de se espalhar por seu rosto, exceto que este não era o sorriso "James Potter, o Grande", de fato, era um sorriso genuíno.

* * *

N/A: 

¹Essa história é sobre um garoto que ficara de cuidar de umas ovelhas no topo de uma montanha, e era para ele gritar por ajuda se avistasse um lobo. Mas ele era um garoto muito brincalhão, e toda hora gritava "lobo!", fazendo todos correrem até ele para resgatá-lo, mas quando chegavam lá, ele tinha inventado tudo e ria da cara do pessoal. Ele fez isso algumas vezes, e depois o povo deixou de acreditar nele, e quando apareceu mesmo um lobo, ele gritou, gritou, mas ninguém veio resgatá-lo, e aí o lobo comeu o garotinho. É. Chocante. Mas a moral da história é (mais ou menos): não conte mentiras demais, ou brinque demais, um dia as pessoas não vão mais acreditar em você, e aí você se ferra. Essa é uma história muito recorrida para ensinar crianças a não mentir, e parece que nosso James não aprendeu quando deveria... bom, pelo menos agora ele se deu conta.

²Não, não é que eu tenha esquecido de traduzir essa palavra, ou não soubesse como traduzi-la. Bem, mais ou menos. Em português a tradução dela não é bem o significado, dá pra entender? Tipo, insight é quando a gente tem aquele estalo, aquele plim!, quando acende a lâmpada na cabeça com uma idéia brilhante. É, mais ou menos isso.

Reviews? xD


	2. O Jogo da Verdade

N/A: capítulo 2 no ar! Fiquei feliz que tenham gostado, e já estou atualizando!

Agradecimentos à **Bruna B. T. Black**, **Mel Black Potter,** **JhU Radcliffe**, **Luiza Holmes**, e especialmente à **Gabi LBP** que voltou a comentar nas minhas fics! xD

* * *

_O Jogo da Verdade_

"Eu não jogo isso desde que eu tinha... hum... dez anos..." Lily pensou alto, antes de encolher os ombros. "Ok. Regras básicas. Nada muito vulgar ou coisa do tipo." Ela se alongou e bocejou levemente, passando uma mão pelo cabelo e começando a brincar um pouco com ele. "Você pode começar, se quiser, já que foi você que sugeriu."

"Ok." James disse, decidindo começar com respostas curtas e melhorar até chegar as grandes respostas mais para depois. "Eu sempre escuto você falar sobre o quanto você odeia sua irmão Petunia, mas eu nunca escuto o porquê. Então, por que você a odeia?"

"É mais porque ela me odeia. Ela é muito invejosa por eu ser bruxa, e tende a por a culpa de tudo o que dá errado em mim. De fato, de algumas coisas eu sou mesmo culpada, mas muitas das vezes eu sou um bom bode expiatório. Isso te desgasta depois de um tempo." Ela recuou, pensativa, antes de perceber que ela precisava fazer uma pergunta. "Você foi educado em casa quando criança, ou mandado a uma escola Trouxa?"

"Educado em casa. Meus pais são puro-sangue, eles realmente não viram porquê eu precisava ir a uma escola Trouxa visto que eu iria para Hogwartz eventualmente." James disse pensando numa pergunta. "Como você reagiu quando recebeu sua carta? Você ficou surpresa?"

"Chocada. Eu estava bastante convencida de que estava sonhando nas primeiras semanas. Mamãe e papai ficaram _emocionados_ e aliviados, já que eu fazia todo tipo de coisa estranha quando garotinha, e _eles_ bem que consideraram a idéia de conversar com um padre sobre isso. Pensaram que eu estava possuída. Fiquei feliz quando essa idéia finalmente afundou. Mas fiquei preocupada em ser a única criança em Hogwartz que não sabia o que estava fazendo e eles me expulsarem ou algo assim... Como você e Black se conheceram?"

James sorriu ao pensar no encontro dele e de seu melhor amigo Sirius. "Bem, eu não sei se você lembra ou não, mas no meu primeiro ano eu era meio... magricelo." James fez uma pausa vendo se Lily riria, como ela não o fez ele continuou. "Um dia alguns caras mais velhos estavam me gozando, me chamando d estúpido primeiranista e apostando que não podia fazer nenhuma mágica. Aí Sirius apareceu dizendo para eles caírem fora, e aí eles começaram a partir pra cima dele. Sirius vem de uma... er… família um pouco obscura, e de algum jeito ele aprendeu a fazer uma azaração de morcego. Desnecessário dizer que nós dois ganhamos detenção naquele dia e somos amigos desde então." Ele terminou sorrindo.

"Combinam." Ela disse, levantando uma sobrancelha. Ela havia se estabelecido sentado num balde de cabeça para baixo, apoiando seus cotovelos nos joelhos e descansando o queixo nas mãos. De alguma forma, a garota conseguia dar-se um ar elegante mesmo nessas circunstâncias. Lily era excepcionalmente boa nisso. "E então? Estou esperando minha pergunta."

"Ah… claro." James disse ponderando um momento. Perguntas começaram a aparecer em sua cabeça, mas nenhuma era apropriada para o momento, ou eram muito bobas. Ele finalmente decidiu por uma. Era algo que ele vinha ardendo de vontade de perguntar a ela desde que notara uma estranha conexão entre ela e um de seus melhores amigos.

"Você... er... você gosta do Remus?" não havia outro jeito de colocar isso. Lily frequentemente se referia a Remus como "uma das poucas pessoas _verdadeiras_ em Hogwartz", seja o que for que aquilo significasse. Se ela gostasse dele, James não sabia o que faria. Remus era um de seus melhores amigos, mas Lily era... bem, Lily era Lily.

Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Bem, este é um joga da verdade, então para ser honesta: meio que sim. Eu gostava muito dele há muito tempo atrás, e eu suponho que ainda goste até certo ponto. Ele é inteligente, interessante, me faz rir, e é possivelmente o único macho tolerável da escola." Ela encolheu os ombros. Ela proposital e convenientemente esqueceu do caso de amor secreto dela e de Remus no sexto ano. "Ele é um garoto legal, e eu até considero o fato de nós termos sido um bom casal por um tempo, mas ele é apegado demais a você para demonstrar gostar de mim mais que como amigo." A verdade. Bem. A maior parte dela, em qualquer classificação.

"Oh…" James disse silenciosamente. Ela "ainda gostava dele até certo ponto." Isso significava que ainda existia algo. James sentiu seu estômago se contorcer levemente e seu coração cair. Como ele poderia se comparar a Remus? Não podia. Um pequeno acesso de raiva cresceu dentro dele, mas ele não pôs para fora. Algo sobre estar preso num armário com Lily dizia para ele não ficar nervoso, não importasse a maneira como as respostas dela terminariam.

"Sua vez." Ele disse num tom de voz baixo e seco. Ele esperava não ter soado bravo, ou triste. Ele queria que Lily visse um lado diferente dele, mas não um lado diferente bobalhão.

"Você está com raiva do Remus agora?" Lily perguntou, como se lesse seus pensamentos. Ela já sabia a resposta. Ela só queria sabe ser ele realmente diria a verdade. Ele estaria _furioso_ ela pensou. Ou ao menos magoado. Ela estava extremamente curiosa para ver o quão verdadeiramente esse jogo poderia ser jogado por um garoto que ela conhecia por apenas mentir.

James quase disse não. Mas depois pensou "por que? Por que mentir?" Não havia razão alguma para mentir para Lily, então ele não o fez.

"Não… com raiva. É mais com…" Ele receou a palavra que estava prestes a usar, mas era a única palavra que ele podia pensar para descrever isso, "ciúmes." ele terminou. Ele então olhou de soslaio para Lily para ver se ela se acabaria em gargalhadas e o chamaria de frutinha.

Lily não riu. Na verdade, ela parecia gentilmente impressionada. Interessante. Muito interessante. Talvez houvesse mais desse garoto Potter do que ela havia presumido antes. Na pior das hipóteses, ele era um bom ator. "Boa resposta." Ela disse, enrolando uma mecha escarlate em volta de seu dedo, esperando uma pergunta para ela.

James não estava nem mesmo pensando na pergunta que iria fazer, quando ele perguntou, ela apenas saiu. Parecia a coisa certa a dizer nesse tipo de momento.

"Lily, você _ao menos_ já considerou me dar uma chance?"

Todas as barreiras haviam sido derrubadas. Ele não tinha defesa alguma. O momento em que disse isso ele sabia que tinha se exposto a uma decepção e a ter seu coração partido. Agora ele queria desesperadamente sair deste armário.

"Não particularmente." Ela disse simplesmente. "Se você não notou, você não tem se mostrado um candidato muito bom para eu criar alguma afeição. Embora, eu deva admitir," ela disse, olhando para ele seriamente. "Se você sempre tivesse sido tão confiável e alto-nível como está agindo no momento, minha resposta teria sido diferente,"

Ela sacudiu um pouco de cabelo do ombro. "Você já considerou tentar outros métodos diferentes de se exibir e me perseguir para chamar minha atenção?"

"Sim." Ele respondeu. "Especialmente desde essa noite." Ele brincou com um fio solto perdido em sua camisa. "Escute, Lily, eu posso não ter colocado esses métodos em ação... mas eu definitivamente pensei neles. Pensei mesmo. Pensei em sentar e ter ua conversa com você, ao invés de exigir que você me deixasse levá-la pra sair. Pensei em trazer-lhe flores ao invés de me exibir fazendo feitiços e azarações difíceis na sua frente. Pensei em chamá-la de Lily, ao invés de Evans. E esta noite, eu consegui, então é um passo a frente. Pensei em tantas coisas Lily. Tem muitas coisas que eu gostaria de fazer por você, ou dizer pra você, mas eu só nunca fui... bem... eu tenho sido babaca demais para dizê-las." Ele percebeu que agora estava falando demais. "E agora eu estou cavando minha própria cova aqui, então eu acho que vou parar e calar a boca de uma vez."

Lily tomou um longo fôlego, seu normalmente gelado olhar de repente derretendo e amolecendo um pouco. "James," ela disse docemente. "Eu acho que essas foram as coisas mais doces e inteligentes que eu já ouvi você dizer." Ela inclinou a cabeça levemente, como se tentasse dar um olhar apropriado a ele. Poderia Remus estar assumindo o lugar de Potter por meio da Poção Polissuco? Não. Primeiro, Remus não concordaria com isso, e segundo, Remus não ficaria preso num armário de vassouras de propósito. Não, tinha que ser o Potter. Ela se endireitou, embora, quando entendeu sua linguagem corporal. Sinal errado. Limpando um pouco a garganta, ela sacudiu o cabelo nos ombros novamente. "Você continua esquecendo minhas perguntas." Ela afirmou.

James sorriu timidamente. Ela o havia elogiado, o que sempre era um bom sinal. Agora, o que ele iria perguntar a ela? Depois desse momento de intensidade, ele não podia pensar no que dizer.


	3. Uma Decisão

**N/A:** Olá! Desculpem se demorei, mas é que eu não pensei que minhas férias seriam tão agitadas... eu quase não páro mais em casa... enfim, **Paty Felton**, **Tahh Black**, **Cla V.,** **rAbIxU**, **JhU Radcliffe**, **Thaty**, **Gabi LBP**, obrigada pelas reviews! _Tentando_ _responder todas ao mesmo tempo_: é_, realmente, os capítulos são bem pequenos mesmo, e sempre terminam na melhor parte (o que me deixava simplesmente louca!). E sim, eles são super fofos! xD_

Ok, aqui está o capítulo! Espero que gostem! ;)

* * *

_Uma Decisão_

"Então você está pensando em mim como mais do que o James Potter de ego grande?" Ele perguntou com um pequeno sorriso.

"Não com essa atitude." Ela respondeu simplesmente. "Mas eu confesso que talvez você seja mais multifacetado do que eu havia pensado previamente." Ela odiava admitir isso. E COMO ela odiava. Mas era a verdade, e mais uma vez, esse era um jogo da verdade, não é? Pensando rapidamente, ela decidiu que precisava sair desse assunto antes que ele ficasse confortável demais naquele armário apertado. "Então... como são os seus pais?" ela inquiriu. "Eu sempre imaginei como pais bruxos seriam."

James encolheu os ombros. "Minha mãe se preocupa um pouco demais, mas que mãe não faz o mesmo? Meu pai... ah ele é demais. Nós temos muitos desses 'momentos de pai e filho'. Eles são muito legais e equilibrados." Ele atestou. "E os seus?" ele perguntou. O tempo todo pensando no fato de ela ter notado uma mudança nele.

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Minha mãe era bastante arrogante quando eu era pequena e mimou a mim e minha irmã como se fôssemos bonecas. Mas ela é uma mulher maravilhosa; de bom coração. Eu amo cada parte dela, e ela tem se abrandado bastante, embora eu ainda ache que ela não aprecia o fato de eu não ser uma bailarina." Um lampejo de emoção passou quase despercebido por seus olhos quando ela pensou na próxima declaração. "Meu pai era meu melhor amigo, e tentou fazer mamãe aliviar um pouco com Petúnia e eu... ele morreu quando eu tinha quinze anos." Ela pareceu pensativa por um momento. "Você é filho único, não é? Você alguma vez já desejou ter tido irmãos?"

James decidiu não perguntar sobre o pai dela. Ele não tinha sabido da morte de seu pai, mas podia dizer que era um assunto delicado.

"Eu aprontei muito quando era pequeno. Nós moramos numa espécie de área rural, então nós não temos muitos vizinhos. E os poucos que temos não tem filhos. Daí eu nunca tive ninguém pra brincar comigo quando eu era criança. Embora agora que Sirius está morando lá em casa, nunca fica chato. Acho que ele se tornou uma espécie de irmão para mim. Você já desejou _não_ ter tido uma irmã?" James acrescentou ao final de sua resposta. Ele sabia que a resposta provavelmente seria sim, mas estava ficando sem coisas para dizer.

"Nunca." Lily respondeu. "Petunia talvez me irrite bastante, e ela é má comigo por nenhuma razão. Ela alega que me odeia e está sempre me xingando em casa e informando-me que me odeia e que o mundo seria um lugar bem melhor se eu não existisse." Lily sorriu e soltou uma pequena risada. "Mas ela é minha irmã. Nós devemos nos detestar e brigar constantemente. Eu imagino que quando estivermos com uns vinte-e-cinco anos, ela terá visto o seu erro e seremos amigas novamente." Ela encolheu os ombros. "Você acha que vai continuar amigo de Sirius, Remus e Peter depois que nos formarmos?"

"Sim. Eu acho, na verdade." James disse com um sorriso alegre. "Eu sei que todo mundo pensa que vão continuar amigos de quem quer que eles sejam amigos por muitos anos, mas eu realmente penso que eu vou continuar ligado a esses caras. Eu sei que você odeia o termo, mas afinal, nós somos os marotos." Ele hesitou antes de dizer o que estava pretendendo, mas eles _estavam_ jogando um jogo da verdade, e ele duvidava que Lily contaria a alguém. "O único que eu tenho dúvidas é Peter. Eu apenas tenho essa intuição que ele não vai se manter por perto." Ele disse com um pouco de tristeza em seus olhos. Peter podia ser meio irritante algumas vezes, mas ainda assim ele era parte da gangue. "Mas ei, ele talvez possa fugir com alguma linda mulher e ter muitos filhos." Ele acrescentou com uma risada.

"Quando você acha que Filch vai destrancar esse armário?" Ele perguntou.

Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha delicada. "Já se cansou de mim? Eu realmente devia ter tentado isso anos atrás, ao que me parece." Ela cobriu um bocejo com a mão. "Eu não sei. A não ser que ele ache que algo precise se limpeza imediata nessa área, ele provavelmente não destrancará até a manhã." Ela trocou de posição, inclinando-se na parede mais próxima, ficando mais confortável. "O que você pensa em fazer depois que se formar?"

"Num sei. Tem várias coisas que eu gostaria de fazer. Uma delas é ser um Auror." Ele disse olhando de relance para o chão. Lily poderia achar estúpido ele sonhar em ser um auror. "Ah... e sobre eu estar cansado de você. Nem um pouco. Na verdade, eu estava apenas imaginando o quanto mais nós teríamos que passar juntos. Eu gosto disso... sabe, sob o aspecto de nós não brigarmos." Ele disse sorrindo. "O que _você_ quer fazer depois de se formar?" ele perguntou.

"Eu quero ser uma Curandeira. Fazer mesmo o trabalho de curandeira no St. Mungos por um tempo, e depois estudar sobre remédios e afins. Eu realmente gostaria de achar curas para as coisas, acho." Ela suspirou. "Eu acho que quero trabalhar com crianças enquanto estiver realmente curando, também. Eu não penso em ter os meus próprios, mas eu realmente amo pequeninos." Ela pareceu um pouco melancólica, mas isso quase que instantaneamente desapareceu. "Por que um Auror?" ela inquiriu.

James encolheu os ombros. "Eu acho que isso me parce… sei lá, nobre? Me parece a coisa certa para eu fazer. Meu pai vive dizendo que eu nem preciso trabalhar já que um dia herdarei sua fortuna, mas eu realmente gostaria de trabalhar e viver por mim mesmo. Ficar sobre os meus próprios pés, entende?" ele então se demorou no comentário de Lily sobre trabalhar com crianças. "Você daria uma boa mãe." Ele atestou. Mesmo que aquilo não fosse uma pergunta, ele acho que devia dizer.

"Nah." Ela retorquiu. "Eu nunca daria aos meus filhos a atenção necessária... eu me preocupo com a situação em si, não com os pequenos detalhes. Eu gostaria de ajudar as massas ao invés de prestar atenção no meu próprio filho. Além do quê, eu não me imagino casando. Eu não acho que ninguém, nem mesmo você, Sr. Caçador Espreitador, seria capaz de me prender por completo por mais de um ano."

"Num sei." James replicou. Ele obviamente adoraria se casar com Lily, ele frequentemente pensava em se casar com Lily. "Eu definitivamente quer ter uma esposa e filhos um dia. Eu gosto da idéia de prover para alguém, e passar o resto da minha vida com alguém que eu ame..." Seus olhos não estavam realmente focados em nada em particular; ele estava numa espécie de transe. "Eu acho que você vai se casar, mesmo que você não pense isso agora." James disse, "Eu acho que você vai se casar, e fazer um cara sortudo se sentir incrível consigo mesmo. E aí você terá um filho e será uma mãe maravilhosa." Enquanto James dizia isso, imaginava ele e Lily casando-se e criando um filho, esse pensamento no entanto, ficaria em sua cabeça.

"Você claramente acredita no amor," ela observou. "Eu, por outro lado, não. Eu acho que é meio parecido com Adivinhação. Algumas pessoas alegam serem capazes de Ver, e outras seguem com isso, embora nunca se saiba se é real ou não. O amor é assim. As pessoas dizem que estão apaixonadas o tempo todo, antes de terminarem e odiarem um ao outro. Eu acho que, se o amor existisse, seria como uma corda que liga duas pessoas entre si. Mas, como eu nunca vi um exemplo disso, não posso dizer que acredito nisso. Não há prova."

"Bem... eu acho que é porque você nunca _esteve_ apaixonada." James disse. Ele percebeu que estava contornando a beira de uma briga, mas ele achou que era algo importante. Ele relanceou para Lily. Aqueles lindos olhos verdes, elegante cabelo ruivo, e macios lábios de pêssego. Como ela podia negar que existia algo como o amor?

"E você já?" ela disse, olhando-o cética. "Sinceramente, James, se você disser que está apaixonado por mim, eu vou começar a rir. Você mal me conhece. Você pensa que sabe tudo o que há para saber sobre mim, mas na realidade, você sabe sobre mim o mesmo que o resto da escola sabe, apesar de todos os seus cortejos e tormentos."

"Eu.. eu não acho que você tenha que saber tudo sobre uma pessoa antes de dizer que a ama." James disse engolindo em seco antes de continuar, "Eu acho que isso é parte do que é o amor... é querer passar um tempo com aquela pessoa para que você _possa_ descobrir tudo sobre ela." ele terminou. Ele podia sentir seu rosto esquentar, e seu estômago parecia ter borboletas habitando-o. Sua expressão era de um desejo sincero, e um olhar de esperança encheu seus olhos.

Lily soltou uma pequena risada estourada. "Ah não, James Potter. Você está corando? Pois é o que parece olhando daqui." A risada dela se dissipou quando ela notou o olhar nos olhos dele. Parecendo mais séria, ela o observou. "Você realmente gosta de mim, não é?" ela perguntou, sua voz consideravelmente mais baixa do que tinha sido momentos antes.

Ignorando o fato de que ela havia acabado de rir dele, James ergueu seu olhar para ela, olhando diretamente em seus olhos, e disse,

"É... é, eu gosto. E eu tenho gostado, por muito tempo Lily. Eu realmente tenho." E lá estava. Ele havia expressado como se sentia sem fazer isso de um modo idiota. Tudo o que precisou foi um armário de vassouras, e algum tempo sozinho com ela. ele não se sentia mais envergonhado, mas ao invés sentiu uma onda de medo tomando conta de si, Lily não o amava do mesmo jeito, e ele sabia disso. Ele agora percebera que todo o esforço para provar que não era mais o James Potter que costumava ser, havia sido fútil, porque mesmo agora que ele havia liberado o que sentia por ela, ele ainda estava longe de realmente ficar com ela. Ele manteve o olhar dela com o dele, olhos parados, não ousando se mexer enquanto ele esperava uma resposta.

Lily observou-o. Agora ela se sentia mal... horrivelmente. "James, sinto muito..." ela parecia sincera, sua própria concha de gelo derretendo pela primeira vez a noite toda. "Eu não sei o que dizer. Eu acho que você está dizendo a verdade, e se está, me desculpe, mas eu só não sinto o mesmo." Sua lógica começou a aparecer. "eu apenas não acho que nossas personalidades se encaixam. Você vai ficar entediado comigo..."

Enquanto ela recuava, James sabia o que ia fazer. Não havia nenhum ato de pensar envolvido nisso.


	4. Ficando Sério

**N/A:** mil desculpas pela demora!! xs

* * *

_Ficando Sério_

Ele mudou de lugar e sentou num balde que estava próximo a ela, sem quebrar o contato visual. Sua mão tocou levemente a bochecha dela e ao longo de sua mandíbula. Ele nunca havia estado tão perto dela. Ele agora notava pequenas coisas nela que nunca notara antes, como alguns pigmentos amarelos em seus olhos, e pequeninas sardas por sobre seu nariz e bochechas. Essas coisas apenas realçavam sua beleza para os olhos de James. Suas duas mãos agora seguravam a face delicada, seus dedos se encontrando atrás do cabelo dela. A cada vez que ela piscava a urgência dentro dele crescia mais forte, e não havia dúvida em sua mente agora. Não tinha volta.

Ele então fechou seus olhos e inclinou a cabeça, para gentilmente roçar seus lábios nos dela. Seu beijo era cheio de paixão, mas de algum modo ele permaneceu gentil e inocente. Seu beijo não passava de nada mais que um apelo amoroso. Os lábios dela eram tão macios quanto ele imaginara, senão mais. Ele então parou lentamente, e abriu os olhos. Mexeu no cabelo dela, os dedos correndo pelos sedosos fios vermelhos. Agora tudo o que podia fazer era esperar, esperar que ela gritasse, esperar que ela esperneasse, ele até estava preparado para que ela o estapeasse. Mas mesmo que ela fizesse tudo isso, ele ainda saberia em seu coração que ele havia dado o melhor de si. Se ela o rejeitasse, ele iria aceitar e deixá-la continuar sua vida, com essa noite como apenas uma lembrança. Mas mesmo que ela o rejeitasse, e eles saíssem daquele armário, um furioso e o outro magoado, ele ainda teria um lugar para ela em seu coração, um lugar onde ela sempre seria bem vinda. Ele então olhou de volta em seus olhos, e sussurrou,

"Eu nunca ficaria entediado com você."

Lily via o que ele estava fazendo, e ela não tinha certeza de porquê não o tinha detido. Talvez fosse o fato de que ele parecia tão sincero. Talvez fosse a profunda dor que ela vira quando rejeitou-o completamente, dizendo que ambos nunca seriam um par. Ela sentiu as mãos dele em sua face e de algum modo em seu cabelo, mas era como se ela fosse incapaz de detê-lo. Uma parte de sua mente gritava para que ela o estapeasse e batesse e gritasse, enquanto a outra parte a segurava. Estaria ela curiosa? Estaria ela com pena dele? Ela não sabia. O toque não-familiar dele mandou arrepios por toda sua espinha, pontas de dedos fazendo seu coração acelerar e seus dedos dos pés se enrolarem em seus sapatos. Um momento depois, ela sentiu os lábios dele nos dela.

Sua cabeça girou.

Ela quase instintivamente fechou os olhos depois de um momento, um toque muito aturdido para outro muito diferente. A jovem podia sentir o calor em suas bochechas, tingindo-as de um vermelho que quase combinava com seus cabelos. Ela ficou um pouco mole, e podia jurar que estava flutuando. Parecia durar apenas um instante e a eternidade ao mesmo tempo, e faíscas voaram pela mente de Lily. Merlin.

Ela sentiu ele se afastar, as mãos ainda presas a seu cabelo. Ela abriu os olhos, intensamente olhando para ele. Lily podia sentir-se tremendo um pouco, suas bochechas ainda coradas, o coração tentando pular de seu peito. A garota percebeu que não estava respirando e inspirou profundamente, engolindo em seco. Pela madrugada, ela certamente não havia se preparado para isso. Seus lábios se abriram um pouco como se ela fosse dizer algo em choque ou fúria, mas nenhuma palavra saiu. Ela não tinha certeza do que acabara de acontecer, mas sua voz não parecia querer cooperar. Lily ergueu uma mão preguiçosamente, como se fosse estapeá-lo, mas prontamente desistiu. Ela não podia.

"Pela santa madrugada…" ela proferiu, encarando-o, obviamente um pouco desnorteada já que subitamente perdera a maior parte de suas funções motoras e não parecia conseguir tirar os olhos dele.

"Me desculpe… Eu provavelmente não deveria…" James disse, percebendo agora que ele provavelmente cometera um erro. Ele se levantou e foi até a porta, como se ela fosse se abrir para ele. Ele sabia que não iria. Ele pôs a mão na maçaneta, e descansou a testa na porta, olhando fixamente para Lily.

Ela o observou, e quase esticou a mão para pegar a dele, mas não o fez. Sua mente entrara de repente numa batalha interna. Seu lado lógico, que geralmente vencia, gritava sobre como James era um garoto terrível e como o comportamento dele correntemente ia contra tudo aquilo que ela poderia espera dele. Por outro lado, seu lado emocional estava ultrapassando seu lado lógico. Aquele beijo tinha sido especial, de alguma forma, e Lily sabia disso. Tinha sido como ser atingido ou chutado no peito. Ela se encontrou fracamente querendo alcançá-lo e colocar seus braços ao redor dele e esconder seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Ao mesmo tempo, ela queria bater em si mesma por ousar pensar em algo assim.

"Não… ta tudo bem…" ela conseguiu dizer, tirando os olhos de cima dele e escolhendo, ao invés, olhar para seus pés e se concentrar em controlar o vermelho de suas bochechas.

"Não… não está." James se empurrou para longed a porta, "Esse é exatamente o tipo de coisa que você odeia em mim. Meus malditos impulsos. Eu só fiz isso porque... bem… porque pareceu certo. É no que eu sou bom, não é? bagunçar tudo... é, essa é a minha praia." James disse suspirando. Ele então olhou para ela; ela parecia confusa, com seu cabelo torto. "E olha só..." ele disse gentilmente dando um passo em direção a ela, "Eu baguncei seu cabelo também." Ele passou a mão nas mechas vermelhas que estavam fora de lugar.

O olhar em seu rosto era a de um cachorrinho ferido, com sua testa enrugada e sobrancelhas curvadas de um modo que sugeria que alguém acabara de destruir sua posse mais querida.

Sentindo-se estúpido, ele permaneceu lá. Ele pode não ter ficado envergonhado depois do beijo, mas estava lentamente ficando agora. Ele havia acabado de beijar Lily Evans, a garota que o repugnou, num armário de vassouras. Ela estava destinada a odiá-lo para sempre. Ele ignorou completamente o fato de que ela tinha dito que estava tudo bem, e ainda estava esperando que ela o estapeasse a qualquer momento.

Ela sentiu seu coração palpitar ao toque dele. Lily J. Evans era uma criatura estranha no que se tratava de emoções. Ela as odiava. Todas elas. Emoções faziam-na parecer imperfeita, coisa que, na sua opinião, não era uma opção. Ela foi criada na expectativa de que fosse perfeita, e fora assim que ganhara respeito e poder na escola. As pessoas a admiravam. Ela sentia-se necessitada. E isso era importante para ela. No entanto, quando emoçõescomeçavam a ficar fortes demais para simplesmente deixá-las passar, ela não era uma garota extremamente feliz.

"James. Cala a boca." Ela disse simplesmente para as baboseiras de 'me desculpe' e 'é por isso que você me odeia'. Bem. Ele estava certo. Ela pareceu contemplativa, antes de seu lado emocional, numa das primeiras vezes em sua vida, vencer o lógico. Ela agarrou o colarinho dele, puxando-o para ficar no mesmo nível que ela novamente, como se para gritar ou infligir dano físico no garoto. Ela retirou os óculos dele, colocando-os no chão ao seu lado, e olhou fundo em seus olhos. Ela parecia pronta para gritar ou se esgoelar ou quebrar seu pescoço. Ao invés disso, no entanto, Lily fez algo que faria a maioria das pessoas na escola ter um enfarto. Ela beijou James.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu sei que vocês devem estar se perguntando... "como ela pode demorar tanto para traduzir esse capítulo tão pequenininho?"

E eu sei que não tem desculpa. Eu podia ter feito isso em uma hora, sem ser interrompida, e já ter postado há muito mais tempo; mas é que estando de férias, eu saio de casa toda hora, e quando eu to em casa, _querendo_ escrever, minha mãe fica me enchendo o saco, e me interrompendo toda hora... aí não dá pra escrver direito... e depois, o pocu otempo livre que eu tive para fics, eu dediquei à minha fic principal, que já está no fim, e tudo, e cujo novo capítulo eu espero poder atualizar no máximo na segunda-feira à noite. Torçam para que eu consiga (mesmo que vocês não a leiam)!

Bem, essas são as minhas explicações. Não são muito boas, eu sei. Me desculpem mesmo. Mas eu juro que vou tentar demorar menos da próxima vez. De verdade.

Bem, obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram, e eu respondi as reviews pelo reply (se esqueci de alguém, me desculpem, eu não pretendia!)

Beijos, e até o próximo capítulo (se é que vocês não vão ter morrido com esse daí...)


	5. A Lógica Vence Mais Uma Vez

**N/A:** Oi... mil desculpas pleo atraso! xs Mas é que eu tive tanta coisa pra fazer... e sabe, volta ás aulas, carnaval, volta às aulas de novo... é difícil encontrar tempo pra traduir e postar... e minha mãe realmente não está ajudando me proibindo de ficar no computador até tarde...

Bem... aqui está o capítulo, todo traduzido, direitinho. Infelizmente, curto, mas a culpa não é minha...

Hum... ah, adorei as reviews de todos vocês, e espero ter respondido à todas pelo reply! ;)

Ok, chega de falar agora... vocês querem o capítulo, e aqui está! Espero que gostem! xD

* * *

_A lógica vence mais uma vez_

James estava absolutamente pasmo.

Quando ela o tinha puxado pelo colarinho, ele estava certo de que ela iria feri-lo, e pensou que tirar seus óculos fosse apenas uma cortesia, para que estes não se quebrassem. Mas quando ela o beijou, ele foi completamente pego de surpresa. Ele levou um instante para entender e compreender o que estava acontecendo. Mas quando finalmente percebeu o que realmente estava acontecendo, não perdeu tempo para beijá-la de volta.

Aquele beijo era ainda mais incrível que o primeiro, porque havia paixão vindo do outro lado desta vez. Não havia nenhum pensamento percorrendo sua mente, como alguém poderia imaginar. Na verdade, este era um momento de completa claridade para ele. Seu cérebro estava completamente livre de todas as dúvidas, medo, tristeza, e qualquer outra emoção horrível que ele havia sentido em sua estada no Armário. James ouvia fogos de artifício, ah ele ouvia os fogos. Ele agora entedia o que isso significava, ouvir fogos de artifício quando se beija alguém. O toque da mão dela em seu pescoço mandou faíscas pela sua espinha abaixo, e de volta para cima. James havia beijado garotas no passado, mas nunca fora assim. Esse beijo era especial, Esse beijo era diferente. Esse beijo era Lily.

James não estava preparado para que Lily parasse; ele não queria que ela parasse. Mas quando ela o fez, seu rosto caiu para frente e aterrissou no peito dela, perto da clavícula. Ele ficou lá, com os braços dela ainda em volta de seu pescoço, em completa felicidade. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele se sentiu amado. Mais tarde naquela noite e pela manhã, ele notaria que Lily não o amava ainda, mas gostava dele. Mas nesse momento ele sentiu mais amor do que ele jamais lembrava ter sentido, nesse momento ele se sentiu vivo.

Ele sentiu a urgência de proteger e cobrir Lily, para fazê-la sentir-se tão segura e amada quanto ele se sentia agora. Ele ficou de pé e enlaçou seus braços ao redor da cintura de Lily. Olhando de relance para ela, ele beijou sua testa e retirou um fio de cabelo perdido de cima de seus olhos. Ele então descansou o queixo no topo da cabeça dela, e ficou lá, pensando. Como aquilo poderia ser real? Era tão... perfeito.

"Estou esperando a hora de acordar…" James disse baixinho. Se isso era um sonho, ele não queria acordar nunca.

Lily parou, antes de envolver seus braços no tronco dele num jeito esquisito de tê-lo mais próximo. "Bem, a não ser que nós dois estejamos de algum modo sonhando a mesma coisa, acho que você está seguro." Ela disse, soando realista como ela sempre fazia. Será que James realmente a teria de qualquer jeito? O que ela estava pensando? Ela realmente não tinha mais certeza. De algum modo, porém, ela sentia como se alguém tivesse colocado ímãs nos dois e ela simplesmente não conseguia ficar longe dele. Talvez fosse a emoção do momento? Sim. Ela preferia acreditar nisso.

"O que tudo isso significa, James?" ela inquiriu, de repente. "Eu devo confessar que estou extremamente confusa no momento."

James suspirou, "Eu não sei o que isso significa pra você Lily." Ele disse enrolando a mão no cabelo dela, "E tudo bem você ficar confusa... Eu ainda estarei aqui, seja lá quando for que você entenderá tudo." Isso era verdade; ele podia sentir isso dentro de si. Ele estaria lá, estaria o tempo que fosse necessário, e ainda mais. Agir como idiota e puxá-la para dentro de um armário de vassouras estava se tornando a melhor decisão que ele jamais poderia ter tomado.

"Pare de soar tão grande e imponente como se você tivesse tudo isso resolvido." ela disse amarga. "Você não está me fazendo sentir melhor com nada disso." Ela soou ríspida, mas não se moveu para longe dele. Era algo meio confortante, ela supôs, que ele disse que estaria à sua disposição. Mesmo assim. Ela não gostava da idéia de que ele talvez tivesse planejado tudo aquilo, e ela ainda estava no escuro.

Lily não _queria_ gostar dele. Ela não queria se sentir atraída por ele como estava no momento, e ela queria bater nele, e beijá-lo de novo tudo de uma vez por ter pressionado os lábios nos dela em primeiro lugar e colocado-a nessa confusão. O grande cretino.

James decidiu continuar quieto. Silêncio era provavelmente o que ela precisava agora. Deviam ter milhões de coisas passando por sua mente, e James sentiu que se continuasse falando ele estaria pressionando sua sorte, se não completamente esmagando-a e arruinando-a. Então ao invés de palavras, ele a abraçou um pouco mais apertado, como para dizer que ele era sério, e que ele _estaria_ lá¹.

O pensamento de que eles deixariam o armário exatamente do jeito que entraram, fazia James se sentir mal. Ele esperava, e rezava que isso virasse a seu favor, que ela acabaria se apaixonando por ele assim como ele se apaixonara por ela. Se não, então ele não sabia o que faria consigo.

"Eu odeio você", ela resmungou, escondendo o rosto no peito dele. Ela estava dizendo mais para tentar convencer a si mesma do que outra coisa, e era excedentemente óbvio que não havia sobrado veneno nenhum nas palavras quando ela as atirou para ele. Ela queria machucá-lo e afagar seu cabelo ao mesmo tempo, e francamente, era irritante a mágica fora dela. Lily não apreciava ficar confusa e não ter respostas para as coisas. Portanto, era mais a situação que ela odiava, não James. Mas isso certamente não a impedia de vocalizar suas emoções para ele de qualquer jeito, entretanto.

Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes, acalmando-se. Seu coração começou a desacelerar, e ela começava a relaxar. James era terrivelmente caloroso e confortável, ela pensou, embora ela se odiasse por pensar assim.

James não podia evitar sorrir.

"Eu sei." Ele respondeu ao 'eu odeio você' dela. Ela estava obviamente batalhando para acreditar nisso, tentando ao máximo, mas confortava para James saber que ela não estava se libertando do abraço dele. Ela não estava gritando. Ela não estava fazendo nada desse tipo, mas ao invés, ela tinha a cabeça enterrada em seu peito, o que o fazia sentir que aquilo não era tão sem importância afinal.

Ela se puxou para longe dele, suspirando pesadamente. "Isso não vai dar certo, James." Ela disse, um pouco de repente. Ela encarou o chão, correndo uma mão por seu cabelo. Lily brincava com seu cabelo quando nervosa ou chateada. Isso a ajudava a enfrentar, de algum modo. Ela sentiu uma pequena facada em seu coração.

A lógica estava vencendo novamente.

"Nós somos muito diferentes. Você não consegue ver, mas eu sim." Lily não olhou para ele. "Você não me conhece, e se conhecesse, não ia mais gostar de mim." Ela suspirou. Ela precisava fazer isso agora, antes que isso progredisse ainda mais. Já tinha ido longe demais. Ela não devia tê-lo beijado de volta. Ela devia ter gritado e batido nele e ditto para ele deixá-la em paz. Mentalmente amaldiçoando a si mesma, ela acrescentou um "me desculpe" à mistura, antes de cair em silêncio.

James não podia permanecer em silêncio por mais tempo.

"Lily, você sabe que sente alguma coisa. Então porque continua negando?"

Ele disse, sua voz aumentando, mas não de um modo que a deixaria assutada. "É, nós somos diferentes. Mas é isso que faria isso tão especial. Duas pessoas que são exatamente iguais não podem nunca manter um relacionamento acontecendo, eles ficariam entediados um com o outro. Mas nós... somos diferentes. Sempre haverá algo novo na gente, sempre algo emocionante. Então por que você não deixa de lado essa sua maldita lógica e nos dá uma chance?" ele sentou, sentindo os joelhos enfraquecerem. Ele suspirou pesadamente antes de continuar, "Lily, eu sei que você quer isso. Eu sei que você sentiu algo nesse beijo... como poderia não ter sentido?" Com essa pergunta, ele tinha terminado.

Ele agora sabia que havia algo escondido, algo nela querendo, precisando se libertar. Tudo o que ele tinha a fazer era trazer pra fora.

* * *

¹ Em inglês, dizer 'eu estarei lá pra você' (I'll be there for you) significa dizer que a pessoa vai estar sempre à espera da outra, ou então sempre que ela precisar, essa pessoa (no caso, James) vai estar por perto, pronta a ajudar. Chega a ser uma espécie de declaração de amor... afinal, quem não quer alguém te dizendo que vai estar por perto, que se importa? Bem, acho que na fic isso está bem 'entendível', mas eu achei melhor colocar essa notinha aqui só pra esclarecer qualquer coisa. ;)

E aí, gostaram do capítulo? Mereço algumas reviews? xD

Beijos!!


	6. À Deriva

**N/A:** Oi gente… /acena com um sorrisinho sem graça/ Mil desculpas pela demora... mas é que a minha vida ta muito ocupada no momento, sabe... viagens, eu fiquei muito doente durante uma semana inteira e tive que repor toda a matéria perdida... e eu também estive em semana de provas e entregas de trabalho, e minha mãe agora restringiu totalmente o meu limite de uso do computador, principalmente de fics (ela diz que é perda de tempo, o que, se a gente parar pra pensar, é mesmo, mas é uma coisa que nos liberta e nos deixa felizes, então, por que não, certo?), e então, me desculpem mesmo, eu não pretendia demorar tanto...

Agradeço à **Mel Black Potter**, **Thaty**, **Gra Evans**, **Mary-Buffy** e **JhU Radcliffe**, que deixaram reviews fofinhas, e que espero sinceramente não tenham desistido da fic...

Ah, e desculpem se os capítulos são pequenos. Mas a culpa não é minha, é das autoras malvadas! Mas eu juro, que um dia que eu tiver tempo, eu posto dois capítulos juntos, ok? É uma promessa!

Beijos, e aproveitem!

* * *

_À Deriva_

Ela cruzou os braços apertado sobre seu peito. "Eu não senti nada." Ela disse mordaz. Mentiras. Infelizmente para James, Lily era uma boa mentirosa. "Eu não senti nada naquele beijo a não ser seus lábios nos meus. E eu não quero isso. Nunca quis, e nunca vou querer." Mentiras, mentiras e mais mentiras. Lily odiava a maneira como se sentia com isso. Doía, e mesmo assim ela não parecia conseguir parar de infligir dor a si mesma. Era como um suicídio emocional doentio.

"Eu não sei por que deixei você ir tão longe, e eu sinto muito, mas isso não vai dar certo. Sinto muito, James." ela repetiu. Ela se sentiu mal. Horrível na verdade. Ela não conseguia ver o porquê de estar fazendo isso, a não ser pelo fato de que estava com medo. Ela estava apavorada pelos sentimentos que seu arquiinimigo estava emanando. Ela estava com medo pelo o que aquilo tudo podia significar.

'Ela está mentindo. Ela tem que estar mentindo.' James pensou, mas as palavras dela ainda o machucavam. Na verdade parecia mais que ela tinha arrancado seu coração, pisado nele, e o colocado numa caixa de gelo para congelar. Mas quer ela estivesse mentindo quer não, não havia mais nada que James pudesse fazer. Ele tinha feito sua melhor tentativa, e talvez isso apenas não fosse bom o bastante.

"Bem, se você mudar esses sentimentos, sabe onde me encontrar." E com isso ele se concentrou em seus sapatos.

Lily relanceou para ele um momento, antes de voltar o olhar para baixo; cruzando os braços sobre o peito tão fortemente que era doloroso. Uma noite num armário de vassouras, um ou dois beijos, não iriam dissuadi-la. Ela não permitiria isso. Não seria certo, seria? Em algum lugar dentro de si, ela sentiu a inspiração para começar a chorar. Ela não sabia bem por que. Ela não sabia por que o tinha beijado, nem por que ela queria chorar, nem por que estava infligindo tanta dor emocional a si mesma. Talvez ela apenas fosse sádica de algum jeito, e não queria permitir a si mesma a se prender as afeições dele. Talvez ela apenas estivesse sozinha no momento e queria alguém, qualquer um, para abraçá-la. Até mesmo Potter. Mas ela rapidamente se lembrou de que era o Potter em questão naquele momento, e se concentrou em todo o mal que ele já tinha feito durante todos esses anos, desde atormentar Severus a azarar inocentes passantes em sua geral proximidade.

"Não vou." disse baixa e friamente ao último comentário do rapaz. Ela soara como alguém que acabara de perder alguém muito querido. Uma voz entorpecida, fria, e ausente.

James sentiu a frieza na voz dela. Ele sentiu-a subir por sua espinha e se infiltrar no resto de seu corpo. Se recusou a olhar para ela, recusou-se a ver um olhar de pedra nela que era mais provável ali. Ele não podia suportar mais uma grama de decepção amorosa, especialmente do que acabara de acontecer. Sentia como se ela o tivesse laçado, puxando-o cada vez mais para perto somente para soltá-lo assim que ele a alcançasse.

Ele esticou o braço e retirou os óculos de onde ela os tinha posto antes, e os colocou. Ele rezava para que Filch viesse logo e abrisse a maldita porta, para que James pudesse pular o café-da-manhã e rastejar até sua cama e ficar deitado lá pelo resto da eternidade.

Desconhecido para a garota, era o fato de que ela e James compartilhavam os exatos mesmos pensamentos. Ela queria sair daquele armário desprezível naquele momento, e ela queria ir para cama e ficar lá pelos próximos dias. Desejava que Filch fosse até lá, para encontrá-los. Queria que uma das garotas na torre percebesse que ela estava desaparecida e chamasse os professores para procurá-la. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Lily queria ir embora de Hogwarts, apenas para que ficasse longe de James. Não muito porque ela o odiava; mas porque agora, de repente, só de pensar na elétrica sensação que o beijo dele causara, ou na maneira como os óculos dele tinham roçado em seus dedos quando ela os removeu, ela podia sentir uma fria facada em seu peito.

A jovem concentrou-se em sentir ódio e em pensar coisas ruins. "Eu vou dormir." anunciou numa voz não muito mais alta que um sussurro, encostando contra a parede mais próxima e fechando os olhos, braços ainda firmemente cruzados sobre o peito.

James duvidava que ela fosse capaz de dormir, sabia que ele não poderia. Tirou sua varinha do canto que a tinha colocado, a luz ainda brilhando pela ponta, murmurou "Nox", e eles foram deixados no escuro. Por mais que ele estive se doendo por dentro por conta dos comentários dela, uma pequena chama ainda ardia em alguma parte dele vinda da eletricidade daquele beijo. Era como se eles tivessem se tornado uma só pessoa naquele momento, duas pessoas unidas como uma só. Não era nada como qualquer coisa que já tivesse vivenciado. Mas tinha acabado agora; tudo o que restara fora o sentimento dentro de si, e uma estranha sensação de torpor em seus lábios.

O armário estava em silêncio mórbido, exceto pela respiração da bufante Lily, e os ocasionais suspiros do desolado James. como ele temia, eles estavam de volta a exatamente onde começaram, mas multiplicado por dez. Ele a amava ainda mais, e parecia que ela o odiava ainda mais. Tudo o que precisara fora um garoto imaturo puxando uma garota sensata para dentro de um armário, onde ambos perderam seus juízos e agora permaneciam no escuro, em silêncio.

Lily sentiu algo morno e molhado rolar por sua bochecha a baixo, e houve um leve ruído quando ela rápida e irritadamente varreu a lágrima para longe. Lily Evans _não_ chorava. Ela cerrou a mandíbula e apertou seus olhos firmemente fechando-os. Por que isso estava acontecendo com ela? James era um cretino! Ela o odiava! Um beijo certamente não podia mudar tudo isso.

A escuridão a engolfou, caindo pesadamente como um horrível cobertor feito para sufocá-la. Inalando profundamente, ela engoliu suas lágrimas num soluçar. Ela se sentiu tão mal. E mesmo assim, ela não o tinha procurado. Não tinha envolvido seus braços em volta dele, ou beijado-o, ou deitado a cabeça em seu ombro. Ela apenas continuou sentada lá, fungando no escuro, lutando contra as lágrimas e vários outros tipos de emoções desagradáveis de chegarem em seu rosto.

James ouviu Lily soluçar. Um soluço como aquele só podia ser resultado de uma coisa, choro. Ela estaria chorando? James nunca vira Lily chorar. Seu coração se despedaçou um pouco mais, não por ele, mas por ela. Há algo que acontece quando um garoto vê, ou mesmo ouve a garota que ama chorar, os mata por dentro e eles fariam qualquer coisa para fazê-las parar, para fazê-las sentirem melhor. Era exatamente o que estava acontecendo com James agora, seu coração se estendia para ela.

"Lily…" ele disse levemente, esticando uma mão para tocá-la no ombro. "Lily, você está bem?" ele vocalizou como um apelo, quase como se fosse chorar também.

Todo o corpo dela se retesou. "Estou ótima." disse numa voz baixa que claramente dizia 'não, não estou'. Ela mentalmente xingou tanto que até mesmo um marinheiro teria corado. Se inclinou para longe dele, prensando-se contra a parede o máximo possível. Foi naquele momento que Lily percebeu exatamente porque estava fazendo o que estava fazendo: ela estava com medo. Estava apavorada de desfazer a imagem perfeita que ela mantivera por tanto tempo. Ela quase a desfizera mais cedo, se livrando da imagem forte e independente e deixando James ver que, na realidade, ela não era perfeita. Era fraca, e não podia lidar com suas emoções. Estava aterrorizada com o inexplicável, que era exatamente o que estava encarando.

James sentiu-a se afastar de sua mão. Ele suspirou e disse numa voz audaciosa, mas ao mesmo tempo suave,

"Lily,só tem você e eu aqui. Você não tem que fingir pra ninguém. Somos só eu e você, Lily; só eu e você." Ele repetiu essas palavras, várias vezes, na esperança de que isso iria de algum jeito amolecê-la, ou algo assim. Ele não sabia mais o que estava fazendo, ele apenas esperava que isso a fizesse parar de chorar e melhorar tudo.

"Estou ciente que só tem eu e você." Ela grunhiu. "Se você não notou, você é a razão para estarmos sozinhos aqui juntos." suspirou raivosa. O mantra dele de só estarem os dois estava martelando em sua cabeça, e estava fazendo-a querer mais ainda alcançá-lo e desmoronar em seus braços. "Eu odeio você." Ela vociferou novamente, desesperada para tornar a frase verdadeira novamente.

"Me deixe em paz." Ela choramingou, perdendo vapor. Ela estava lutando uma batalha perdida neste ponto; o importuno de James estava funcionando.

"Por que você está lutando contra isso? O que você tem a perder?" James perguntou. Quando ele pensou sobre isso, ele não pôde ver uma razão para ela rejeitá-lo. Ela obviamente sentia algo, ela tinha afinal deliberadamente beijado-o, e estava chorando. Então por que ela persistia em afastá-lo?

"Eu…" ela começou fervorosa, pausando para pensar. "Eu não sei, ta legal?!" ela guinchou. "Eu não sei por quê! Eu só sei que te odeio e quero que você se enterre!" Ela nem mesmo soara inteiramente convincente a si mesma. Agora, ela notara, estava furiosa consigo mesma por deixá-lo saber de sua confusão e o quão chateada ele a estava deixando. Talvez ela fosse capaz de realizar algum tipo de feitiço de memória nele mais tarde e fazê-lo esquecer toda essa bagunça.

James podia agora dizer que ela estava usando a técnica "saia de perto de mim" como uma maneira de esconder como se sentia, não havia real ameaça em nada que ela dizia. Tudo o que ele escutava em sua voz era um apelo, um apelo para ser amada e abraçada e tratada como qualquer garota deveria ser. Então ele fez exatamente isso, ele a segurou e a abraçou, e abraçou forte porque sabia que ela tentaria se libertar. O fato de que ele a abraçara fortemente enviou mais uma vibração de "eu me importo com você" do que "Estou tentando esmagar sua vibração". Então ele decidiu permanecer como estava durante o tempo que fosse necessário.

"Saia de perto de mim!" ela gritou, se debatendo contra seus braços como se ele fosse um assassino. "Sai!" ela mandou novamente. Estes protestos continuaram por vários minutos, até que Lily ficasse cansada e percebesse que estava agindo terrivelmente e nada parecido com o que ela realmente era, com toda essa raiva e gritos. Então ela ficou lá, muito formalmente, permitindo a si mesma ser abraçada por ele. No início, todo pensamento em sua mente era obscuro. Ela queria machucar alguma coisa. Mas gradualmente, ela começou a notar o sentimento entorpecente de segurança e aconchego no escuro, frio armário.

"Você é um cretino." Ela murmurou para ele, suspirando pesadamente, mas relaxando um pouco indiferentemente.

"É... eu sei." Ele respondeu. Uma vez que ele sentiu que ela não tentaria escapar, ele afrouxou o aperto um pouco, e começou mais uma vez a afagar o cabelo dela.

Ele imaginava qual seria a expressão nos rostos de Sirius ou Remus se de repente abrissem a porta do armário. Sirius provavelmente gritaria e pularia como um idiota, e Remus provavelmente iria sorrir e sair andando balançando a cabeça. Se Lily e James terminassem como um casal, as pessoas ficariam chocadas? Ou todos pensariam "finalmente!" Ele pensou nessas coisas enquanto estava sentado lá, abraçando Lily, sentindo-a inspirar e expirar, a respiração dela lentamente se acalmando, ficando mais serena.

Ela permitiu que ele afagasse seu cabelo no início. Apenas tolerando. Mas ao passo que ia progredindo, ela não pôde deixar de se inclinar nele um pouco. Lily amava que mexessem em seu cabelo; era extremamente relaxante. Chocada por encontrar a si mesma um pouco adormecida, ela teve que se dar uma sacudida de cabeça para manter-se acordada. "James. O que vamos fazer uma vez que estivermos fora deste armário?" ela perguntou, como que para tentar fazê-lo ver os problemas que ela via no momento: o futuro.

"Bem..." ele disse suspirando, "isso depende de você." O que era verdade, ele iria é claro estar completamente aberto a ter um relacionamento com ela, na verdade era o que ele esperava. "Você sabe a minha resposta." James disse continuando a afagar o cabelo dela. "Mas não se preocupe com isso agora, assim que sairmos daqui, vamos descobrir o que fazer. Agora, só se concentre nisso."

"Procrastinador.¹" Ela observou, mas fez como lhe foi mandado. Ela lentamente sentiu-se inclinar mais e mais contra ele, caindo no seu abraço. Encarando a escuridão, sua mente correu, como sempre. Diminuindo a respiração para um grau mais positivamente relaxado, ela sem pensar permitiu que sua cabeça repousasse no ombro dele, o topo encostando na bochecha dele. "Posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"Tudo o que quiser." James respondeu sonhador, ele também estava sentindo-se um pouco sonolento.

"Por que você sempre age desse jeito? Ou tudo isso agora é só uma encenação?" ela perguntou, sentindo os olhos caírem e se fecharem. Ela apenas os repousou por um momento. Não era bom focalizá-los no escuro, afinal, e ela tivera uma noite extremamente estressante. Sua respiração diminuiu mais ainda, tornando-se cada vez mais profunda a cada respirar.

James pensou por um momento. Ele sabia por que agia do modo como agia, porque tinha medo. Mas iria ele querer contar isso a Lily?

"Isso não é um encenação, de modo algum." Ele atestou, "Quando eu ajo como um idiota, isso é uma encenação. A maior parte do tempo pelo menos." Ele hesitou antes de continuar, "Eu acho que só ajo assim... porque fico com medo do que as pessoas irão pensar de mim. E se eu me esconder por detrás de uma encenação, eles não podem me magoar, porque não é realmente eu. Se é que isso faz sentido..." ele terminou, recuando.

Ela concordou com a cabeça sonolenta. "Faz todo o sentido." Ela murmurou, achando muito difícil abrir os olhos. Na verdade, o mundo inteiro parecia estar se perdendo. A única coisa que permanecia totalmente clara era James e sua respiração. Subconscientemente, ela combinou suas respirações, a cabeça caindo um pouco mais para o lado. Ela tentou pensar em algo para acrescentar à conversa, mas encontrou-se rapidamente perdendo as funções motoras. Dentro de alguns momentos, Lily estaria adormecendo nos braços dele, e James não estaria muito atrás.

* * *

¹: Para aqueles que como eu não sabem o significado desta palavra, é algo como 'adiador', que deixa as coisas pra depois. Nós já vimos a extensão do vocabulário da Lily, e o quanto ela gosta de criticar o James, portanto este é nada mis do que uma outra crítica, embora bem-humorada, às idéias sensatas de James, já que ela não aceita que ele possa ser sensato, na minha opinião. Como podem ver, ela está lentamente se modificando em relação a ele, não é mesmo? Mas calma, ainda falta muito para eles realmente se entenderem!

**N/A:** E então, o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado!

Beijos, e se eu ainda for considerada digna de uma review, por favor, deixem uma, ok?

_Obs.: para leitores regulares desta e de outras minhas fics: estou passando por um momento muito agitado e sem muito tempo para nada, como resumi na n/a de cima. Mas sempre que eu demorar demais, e vocês se perguntarem se eu ainda estou viva, dêem uma olhada no meu profile, eu procurarei deixá-lo sempre atualizado com notícias sobre minha vida estressante e sem tempo para lazer. (sarcástica, eu? imagina!)_

;D


	7. Saindo, Descobrindo

**N/A:** Muitos anos depois...

Gente... eu nem sei por onde começar a explicar o meu atraso...

Me desculpem!!!

Eu juro que não tive a intenção de demorar tanto... mas é que eu não posso me dedicar exclusivamente às fics, por mais que eu as ame tanto... e tipo... a escola toma todo o meu tempo... além do meu novo namorado... e eu quis adiantar as minhas fics principais, coisa que está sendo um pouco difícil no momento...

Por isso, peço mil perdões por essa demora. Não posso prometer que atualizarei mais rápido da próxima vez. Mas me esforçarei ao máximo, juro!

Sem mais delongas, aqui está o capítulo. E gente, é pequeno mesmo.

* * *

_Saindo, Descobrindo_

James acordou na manhã seguinte ao som de, "Mas que diabos! O que diabos vocês dois pensam que estão fazendo no meu armário de vassouras?"

Filch tinha obviamente destrancado a porta para encontrar Lily e James dormindo aconchegados. James espreguiçou-se meio grogue, pouco ciente do que estava acontecendo, ele não era um fã das manhãs.

Lily, por outro lado, tinha acordado ao primeiro toque de Filch na porta. Ela tinha um sono extremamente leve. Ela já tinha saído de qualquer posição terrivelmente indecente e estava passando a mão pelos cabelos. "O idiota aqui me puxou pra dentro", ela disse abafadamente. "Antes que pudéssemos sair, você nos trancou aqui, e por algum motivo não me escutou gritando por meia hora." Ela mostrou uma feição desdenhosa para o zelador, enrolando uma mecha vermelha de seus cabelos sobre seus ombros com um ar de sabe-tudo. Ela ficou de pé, alisando o uniforme. "Agora, se você me dispensar, eu preciso descansar em minha própria cama. Bom dia, Sr. Filch."

Lily era excepcional em inventar uma estória vinda praticamente do nada, e era raramente questionada. Ela fez seu caminho passando pelo homem, marchando para fora dali.

James murmurou meio grogue algo sobre horas indignas da manhã para Filch enquanto saía tropeçando do armário de vassouras. Uma vez fora, percebeu onde estava e acordou consideravelmente.

"Uh… uh… é, seja lá o que a Lily disse, foi exatamente o que aconteceu." Ele gaguejou, acenando com a cabeça para Filch e indo embora.

Aonde tinha ido Lily? Ela simplesmente tinha ido embora sem nem dizer tchau? 'Ela está cansada' James disse para si mesmo. 'Ela virá conversar comigo assim que estiver descansada.'

Com essa certeza, ele agradeceu a Deus que fosse sábado e ele agora podia rastejar até sua cama e recuperar o sono que tinha perdido a noite toda. Mas uma vez que ele chegou ao buraco do retrato, disse a senha, entrou, a série de eventos da noite anterior atingiram-no completamente, e ele duvidou que pudesse dormir. Ao invés ele sentou próximo a uma janela, e decidiu ficar por lá até que Lily aparecesse.

Lily, tristemente para James, não apareceria tão cedo. Já em seu dormitório (ela tinha passo rápido, afinal) e seguramente enrolada em sua cama, Lily tinha as cortinas fechadas, os cobertores escondendo-a do mundo. Começava lentamente a cair a ficha de que ela não apenas tinha o beijado por conta própria, mas ela tinha adormecido nos braços dele. Tremendo só de pensar, ela se enrolou um pouco mais. O que era pior... era que ela se sentia estranhamente com frio de repente. O lado da sua cabeça parecia faltar alguma coisa, já que a bochecha dele não estava lá. seus braços e tronco pareciam leves demais porque um par de braços não estava lá.

Perturbada por tais pensamentos, a garota rapidamente afastou-os. Não. Ela não gostava de James. Ele era seu pior inimigo. Seu oposto polar. Arrancando sua cabeça para fora dos cobertores a fim de pegar um pouco de ar fresco, ela silenciosamente fez um pacto consigo mesma: ignorar qualquer sentimento irracional que ela tenha tido na noite anterior e revertê-los ao normal. Era a única coisa lógica a fazer.

Afinal. Não havia nada disso de amor, e você não podia ficar de repente atraído por uma pessoa que odeia.

Sorrindo inquietamente para si mesma, Lily se ajeitou e caiu num sono profundo e sem sonhos.

Após mais ou menos meia hora, James começava a duvidar que Lily iria de repente saltitar escada abaixo e se atirar em seus braços.

'Ela caiu no sono.' James pensou. Ele se levantou da cadeira próxima à janela e se alongou. Ele teria apenas que esperar para vê-la no almoço. Ele decidiu deixar a melancólica sala comunal e ir lá fora.

Os corredores estavam praticamente sem vida. A maioria dos estudantes tinham obviamente se aproveitado do fim de semana para dormir. James andou num passo lento, pensando.

Uma vez lá fora, a fria, brisa matinal de inverno soprou sobre ele fazendo-o arrepiar. Ele não havia levado um casaco, mas indiferente continuou a andar.

Lily não o iria rejeitar. Iria? Teria ela um coração tão frio?

'Não.' James pensou. 'É calro que ela não é assim.' Mas por alguma razão ele não estava completamente certo sobre isso.

Ele havia perambulado até o lago, e sentado embaixo de um salgueiro cujas folhas mortas já caíam. Não tinha muito que ele podia fazer agora, ou Lily o amava, ou não. Ele sentia-se vulnerável. Lily poderia tanto curar seu coração, como despedaçá-lo em milhões de pedacinhos como já tinha feito tantas vezes antes.

Lily não estava presente em nenhuma refeição, ou se estava, não era notada por ninguém, por vários dias, e a única vez que o Sr. Potter poderia tê-la visto rapidamente era quando ela passava pelos corredores sem dizer uma palavra, ou voava para dentro das salas de aula numa lufada de cabelos vermelhos e sentava o mais longe possível dele. Em alguns instantes, ela diria ao professor que não estava se sentindo bem e simplesmente levaria suas tarefas e lições com ela e as faria sozinha em lugares desconhecidos.

Na realidade, ela tinha escolhido se esconder num raramente usado corredor da biblioteca. Obviamente, o que ela não sabia era que James tinha um mapa que iria revelar sua localização, não importasse onde se escondesse. Ela se assentou contra uma prateleira, joelhos para cima, provendo uma plataforma onde ela repousaria seu livro-texto de feitiços.

James estava dando espaço a Lily. Ele sabia que ela o estava evitando, obviamente que estava. Ele também sabia onde ela ia o tempo todo, a biblioteca. Ele não precisava exatamente do mapa do maroto para isso; a biblioteca era o paraíso seguro de Lily. James havia decidido que ela provavelmente precisava de tempo para pensar, e estava tudo bem para ele. Ele esperou e esperou, por dias intermináveis, passando em frente à biblioteca o mais freqüente que podia na esperança de ela sair e encontrá-lo "acidentalmente". Mas ela nunca saiu. Agora fazia mais ou menos uma semana, e ele não podia mais agüentar.

Quando a sineta do almoço tocou, James se precipitou contra a multidão que seguia para o Salão Principal, e fez seu caminho para a biblioteca. Uma vez longe dos barulhentos corredores e dentro da silenciosa biblioteca, era como se ele houvesse entrado num mundo diferente. Um mundo onde as pessoas evitavam falar acima de um sussurro com medo de destruir a calma das redondezas. Ele passou por corredores e corredores de livros, vendo apenas alguns estudantes enquanto passava. Eles todos o encaravam com olhos abertos; não estavam acostumados a ver James Potter na biblioteca. Ele os ignorou, estava lá por Lily. Enquanto ele procurava num canto, Irma Pince correu para ele.

Irma Pince podia ser coniderada Deusa da biblioteca. Apesar de ela estar em seu mesmo ano, James nunca a tinha visto fora da biblioteca. A única razão para que ele pelo menos soubesse quem ela era, era porque ele e Sirius tinham armado uma travessura e tanto na biblioteca alguns anos antes, e Irma agora o odiava por isso.

"Potter, eu te aconselho a dar a volta e sair nesse mesmo instante." Ela sussurou apertando vários livros em seus braços.

"Eu não estou aprontando nada, estou procurando por alguém. Você viu Lily Evans?" James disse.

"Shhhh!" Irma rapidamente respondeu, e apontou para um corredor com um olhar penetrante. Ele depois sentou-se numa mesa e abriu um livro, embora seus olhos observassem cada movimento de James.

James fez seu caminho até o corredor apontado por Irma, e lá estava, Lily sentada encolhida num canto, os olhos de esmeralda esquadrinhando as páginas de um livro grosso.

Lily levantou os olhos ao alto som de "shhh!", sua cabeça martelando. O momento em que ela visualizou o dedo que apontava e o cabelo preto bagunçado, o susto era evidente em suas feições. "Irma!" ela ganiu silenciosamente. "Como pôde!!" ela se pôs de pé, olhando penetrante. Ela não estava nem um pouco satisfeita que seu esconderijo tinha sido descoberto. Murmurando descontente para si, resmungando algo sobre estudo, ela despejou suas coisas desleixadamente dentro de sua bolsa, pendurando-a sobre o ombro, antes de seguir com pressa pelo corredor e começando a navegar pelo labirinto que era a biblioteca escolar de Hogwarts.

James gemeu e andou bruscamente atrás dela.

"Lily..." Ele disse alto, recebendo outro 'shh' da Srta. Pince.

"Lily, a gente pode conversar? Por favor?" ele disse num tom de voz muito mais silencioso e desesperado.

Ela ficou em silêncio por vários minutos, transitando pelas prateleiras com tranqüilidade habitual. Depois de um pouco mais de súplica, no entanto, ela disse baixo, "Me deixe em paz, James". Ela se acalmou depois de um tempo, perdendo sua fúria, suspirando. Ela relanceou um olhar por cima do ombro, antes de voltar a focar o olhar para frente. "Você não deveria estar aqui."

"Por que eu não deveria estar aqui?" James perguntou.

"Eu acho que eu tenho direito a uma explicação". Ele não ligava que Irma estava praticamente tendo uma ataque do coração por conta do volume de sua voz.

"Eu e você tivemos... tivemos... um momento", ele não tinha muita certeza de como chamar aquilo, "e agora já faz uma semana que você está me evitando, sem nem me dizer porque!" ele disse desesperadamente.

Lily estava em cima dele num instante, e uma mão delicada voou para a boca dele. "Dá pra ficar _quieto_?!" ela ralhou, antes de remover a mão. "Nós _não _tivemos um momento. Estava escuro. Nós estávamos cansados. Eu estava confusa" Os olhos dela se estreitaram num olhar fixo e perigoso, mas algo profundo nas profundezas estava aceso como uma pequena chama. Um pequeno brilho quando seus olhos se encontraram novamente. Sem consideração, o rosto dela era frio quando deu um passo para longe dele, o corpo rígido. "Eu sinto muito que você tenha pensando seja lá o que for que tenha pensado James, mas você pensou _errado_."

* * *

**N/A:** Será que essa escritora/tradutora cruel erece reviews?

Beijos, e até breve!


	8. Em Sua Poeira

**N/A:** Mil desculpas pela demora descomunal!!!! Eu sei que não mereço as reviews de vocês... não mereço nem que leiam esse capítulo... mas por favor, me perdoem!! É que está tudo uma loucura... a escola está me comendo viva... e eu estou tentando atualizar as minhas fics principais... por favor, entendam!

Bem... mais uma vez, o capítulo é pequeno... mas não desanimem... tenham paciência, que eu ainda vou postar dois capítulos seguidos, ok?

Beijos, e mais uma vez, desculpem!!

* * *

_Em sua poeria__ ¹_

James ficou lá. Estupefato de início, e depois, lentamente, uma expressão de tristeza tomou seu rosto. Como ele deveria responder àquilo? Ela tinha acabado de dizer 'na lata' que não gostava dele, embora ele ainda sentisse em uma pequena parte de seu coração que ela estava mentindo. Se ela estava mentindo ou não, ele não tinha poder nenhum sobre isso. Então ao invés de persistir, ele deu um passo para trás, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, e deu às costas. Ele apenas foi embora sem mais uma palavra, ou mesmo um último olhar de relance para Lily. Ele andou a passos largos até a porta da biblioteca, abriu-a bruscamente, e retirou-se para o mesmo local perto do lago onde havia sentado dias antes.

Finalmente tinha lhe ocorrido que implorar e pedir, e se esforçar para ganhar Lily não ia funcionar. Mostrar a ela que ele era "um novo homem", não iria ajudar em nada. Ou ela gostava dele ou não. Não havia absolutamente nada que ele pudesse fazer à respeito.

Lily observou-o sair, e algo no fundo de seu coração rogava para que ele se voltasse para ela enquanto dava às costas... para lhe dizer alguma coisa. Para agarrá-la pelos ombros e beijá-la. Alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, que não fosse parecer tão magoado e dar às costas sem dizer uma palavra. Seus lábios se separaram levemente e ela o observou até ele desaparecer de vista. Abalada e com calafrios, Lily engoliu seco e mexeu no cabelo, antes de arrumar suas coisas novamente e retornar para o seu previamente inabitado corredor e retomando sua lição.

Mesmo assim, alguma coisa a importunava, como um cutucão, no peito e na mente. Aquele olhar que ele dera assustara a garota. Aquela mágoa, como se ela simplesmente tivesse arrancado o mundo sob ele. De fato, era complicado. Tão complicado que a Srta. Evans, numa certa manhã, ainda estava sentada na Sala Comunal, encarando o fogo. Ela sentia-se culpada, apesar de não se sentir desejosa a admitir que tinha feito algo terrivelmente errado. Ela mentalmente amaldiçoava James por fazer isso com ela... por fazê-la questionar a si mesma e balançar as estruturas onde ela tinha se estabelecido durante todos esses anos. Suspirando, ela relanceou para o relógio do outro lado da sala. 01:14am. E ainda nem remotamente cansada. Droga.

James estava ciente de que já tinha passado do toque de recolher. Ele sabia muito bem e não ligava. Ele havia vagado pelos corredores por algum tempo agora, não querendo exatamente retornar à sala comunal e ter que deitar em sua cama, pensamentos devorando-o. Então ao invés ele os deixou devorá-lo enquanto andava a passos largos pelo castelo.

Ele agora estava fazendo o caminho de volta, odiosamente, para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

Uma vez através do buraco do retrato, e dentro da sala, ele avistou Lily, sentada numa cadeira olhando fixamente para o fogo quase extinto. O fogo emanava um brilho amarelo sobre ela, fazendo seu cabelo brilhar luminosamente, e sua pele adquirir um leve tom de pergaminho. James não sabia o que fazer além de ficar parado lá, ele não queria que ela o visse subir as escadas de mau humor, mas ele não queria exatamente estar parado lá também.

Lily tinha uma fantástica audição, logo era esquisito que ela não o tivesse notado de imediato. Todavia, só levaram alguns momentos para que a garota saísse de seus pensamentos e olhasse para ele. O que dizer? Deveria ela ficar calada? Não. Ela sentia que devia dizer algo suave e gentil, para talvez aliviar o golpe que ela infligira mais cedo. Lily tinha a língua afiada e era muito crítica, mas nem por um capricho da imaginação ela era cruel.

Não de propósito, em nenhum grau.

Ela limpou a garganta. "Está tarde." Ela observou, sua voz ecoando devido ao vazio da sala, apesar de falar baixo. "Você deveria estar na cama há horas."

"Você também." James retorquiu suavemente.

Ele ainda não tinha se movido, por medo de ela saltar de onde estava sentada e gritar com ele novamente. Então ao invés ele ficou lá, parecendo um idiota, não que ele ligasse, aos olhos dela ele já era um idiota, então não importava muito agora, certo?

Ela ficou em silêncio por um tempo, apenas encarando-o, antes de voltar o olhar para o fogo. "Não consigo dormir." Ela murmurou, arrastando as pernas em pijama para junto de seu peito e envolvendo os braços ao redor delas, repousando o queixo sobre seus joelhos. Mechas vermelhas cascatearam como sangue rodopiante para trás e em volta do rosto dela.

"Nós tivemos patrulha essa noite e eu esqueci?" ela perguntou no silêncio da sala.

"Hã... não. eu estava apenas dando uma volta." Ele disse baixo, agora passando os dedos pela bainha da camisa. Ele queria sentar e ter uma conversa, mas ele estava certo de que ela o iria enxotar. Ele deu alguns passos em direção à escada dos garotos, vendo se ela iria tentar impedi-lo. Se não, ele iria subir e ir para a cama.

Ela observou-o afastar-se, mastigando o lábio inferior, ausente. Relanceou para baixo, encarando o chão. "James," ela disse de repente. "Olha… talvez eu tenha sido…" ela reteve-se, procurando em seu vocabulário por uma boa palavra. "Áspera antes. Muito áspera. Eu não tinha a intenção de te magoar, ou qualquer outra coisa." Lily mentalmente adicionou uma série de outros comentários, alguns incluindo 'Estou assustada pelo fato de que eu continuo me achando com vontade de beijá-lo novamente' e 'Eu queria que você não me olhasse assim.' Seu orgulho a impedia de dizer qualquer dessas coisas, entretanto. Ela deixou suas palavras flutuarem no ar, olhando-o de relance pelo canto dos olhos para estudar a reação dele.

James repousou uma mão no corrimão para o dormitório dos garotos. Ele deixou as palavras dela embeberem um momento antes de responder.

"Tudo bem... Digo, você não tem que se desculpar. É como você se sente e você não pode mudar isso exatamente..." James respondeu, tomou fôlego, e depois acrescentou, "Por mais que eu deseje que pudesse"

Ele escorregou a mão do corrimão, e lentamente deu passos em direção à cadeira de Lily até alcançá-la, próximo o suficiente para afagar-lhe a suavidade de sua bochecha, ou a maciez de seu cabelo, como ele tão desesperadamente queria fazer. Metendo as mãos dentro dos bolsos, ele silenciosamente disse,

"Então você não tem que se desculpar."

Lily não olhou para cima, mas ela podia ouvir ele se aproximando. Sua respiração acelerou, e ela apertou os joelhos contra o peito um pouco mais, lutando contra o rubor que queria apoderar-se de suas bochechas enquanto ele se aproximava, e segurando-se para não jogar os braços ao redor dele ou algo igualmente bravio. Mantendo seus olhos firmemente na lareira, ela apenas podia vê-lo se aproximar e enfiar as mãos nos bolsos. Ela pensou que, talvez, poderia até mesmo escutá-lo respirando. Era enlouquecedor. Ela queria abraçá-lo e empurrá-lo para longe tudo de uma vez. "Aquele olhar que você me deu antes certamente disse diferente." Ela observou.

"Olhar?" James perguntou, sentando na cadeira mais próxima. Ele sentiu que era seguro e que ela não iria atacá-lo com palavras ásperas nesse momento. Ele encarou-a diretamente, apesar de que ela estava inventivamente assistindo o fogo. Desejando que ela fizesse contato visual, esperando que uma faísca surgisse e mudasse o coração dela de alguma maneira.

"Você parecia como se eu tivesse acabado de... Sei lá, dizer que sua mãe estava morta, ou algo assim." ela relanceou para cima por puro hábito, e havia certamente uma faísca. Ela rapidamente voltou o olhar para baixo, metendo um pouco de cabelo atrás da orelha. Aquilo era excruciantemente desconfortável. A jovem estava ansiosa, e estava lentamente perdendo a batalha de esconder isso. "Me fez sentir muito mal, sabe."

"Ah... Eu não tive a intenção. Eu só... Não sei, não pense que eu estou tentando fazer que você sinta pena de mim ou algo assim, porque eu não estou. Eu só... gosto de você, só isso." James disse inclinando-se para frente de modo que seus cotovelos ficassem apoiados em seus joelhos. Ele alongou as mãos para onde as pontas dos dedos estavam tocando, e manteve aquela pose olhando para o chão. Por que subitamente nesses dias ele tinha decidido abrir seu coração para Lily? Era assustador, porque a parede que o vinha protegendo por tantos anos, havia sido destruída no armário, e ele agora sentia-se bem vulnerável.

"Eu sei." ela disse com um suspiro. Ela olhou para cima e encarou o garoto por alguns momentos, olhos estacionando sobre as feições e postura dele. Franziu o cenho. "Fabuloso." Ela disse firme. "Eu piorei as coisas." Desdobrando as pernas, ela decidiu que aquilo era uma má idéia. ela precisava ficar longe dele antes que fizesse algo estúpido e irracional como fizera naquele maldito armário. Ficando de pé, ela jogou as características mechas vermelhas para cima dos ombros, endireitando-se para parecer o mais oficial possível em seus pijamas. "Eu vou para a cama." Ela anunciou.

James se levantou junto com ela. Ele sabia que tinha transformado em grande coisa o papo de 'se é assim que ela se sente, então não te, nada que eu possa fazer quanto a isso', mas como ela podia negar que não tinha nada entre eles? Que não havia nada ali?

"Lily..." James disse, severamente, mas sua voz suavizando ao falar as palavras "Você quer _mesmo_ ir?"

Essa pergunta não era simplesmente sobre ela ir para cama, perguntava-a se ela queria fugir dele novamente, deixando-o ferido e de coração partido em sua poeira ¹.

Ela recuou um pouco, alarmada pela pergunta. "Não." ela disse suavemente, olhando-o nos olhos, antes de olhar para seus pés. Tinha simplesmente escapulido, mesmo. Ela não tinha a intenção de deixá-lo saber daquele pequeno fato. A garota começou a mexer com o cabelo novamente. Era um hábito nervoso, brincar com o cabelo quando sob extremo stress. Era verdade. Ela não queria realmente sair. Fundo em seu coração, ela queria se atirar nos braços dele e dormir com a cabeça confortavelmente em seu peito novamente. "Mas não posso." Lily continuou, sua voz soando quase fraca e esforçada.

"Você pode sim Lily." James disse suavemente dando passos em direção dela. Ele esticou uma mão, e segurou a bochecha dela em sua palma, gentilmente acariciando a pequena linha da mandíbula da garota com o dedão.

"O que temos a perder?" ele perguntou, deixando sua mão cair novamente para o lado de seu corpo. O olhar dele era mais que apenas um pedido, era uma necessidade. Uma necessidade de estar perto dela, necessidade de segurá-la em seus braços, necessidade de protegê-la. Necessidade de dar o amor que ela precisava, e tão desesperadamente queria.

Ela sentiu aquela fria e vazia sensação novamente quando a mão dele deixou sua bochecha, e queria estapeá-lo por isso. Ela respirou fundo estremecendo, antes de se acalmar. "Tudo." Ela disse em voz baixa. Ela estremeceu um pouco, emoção circulando por seu corpo. Uma a que ela não estava acostumada. Compostura era o nome do meio de Lily, e ela a estava perdendo agora.

James encarou-a, e ele podia dizer que ela queria ficar com ele tanto quanto ele queria ficar com ela, mas ela tinha que admitir. Ele suspirou profundamente, e deu as costas à ela, andando em direção à escadaria. Quando ela estivesse pronta para admitir o que sentia, quando estivesse pronta para aceitar que "tudo" era um pequeno preço a se pagar em troca de amor, então ele estaria lá, esperando.

Ela o viu dar as costas, andar até as escadas. Por pouco ela não correu até ele para agarrar sua mão e gritar com ele por simplesmente sair andando daquele jeito, mas ela não o fez. Em vez disso, Lily tomou uma de suas primeiras doses reais de coração partido da parte dele. Uma facada afiada em seu peito que começou a doer vagarosamente. No típico 'jeito Lily de ser', ela não permitiu que tais emoções infelizes alcançassem sua face. Ao invés, ela se endireitou, manteve a ordem em sua aparência. "Boa noite, James." disse friamente, antes de subir seu próprio conjunto de escadas e seguindo para a cama sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra a ela.

James não se virou para vê-la partir, ele não podia. Ele simplesmente fechou os olhos apertando-os enquanto ela desejava a ele uma boa noite, como se lhe doesse fisicamente ouvi-la dizer aquelas palavras e ele estava abraçando a si mesmo. Ele escutou os passos macios dela aventurando-se pelas escadas acima para dentro do dormitório das garotas, até que ela tinha ido.

James suspirou pesadamente, ao passo que subia lentamente pelas escadas. Lily estava começando a aborrecê-lo. Ele estava fisicamente cansado de lidar com pontadas e mais pontadas de inquietação amorosa, e ele não sabia quanto mais poderia agüentar.

Uma vez escada acima, ele silenciosamente rastejou para sua cama, sem se incomodar em vestir os pijamas. Ele fechou o cortinado ao redor da cama, para que ficasse tragado na escuridão. Ao deitar, ele nem conseguia pensar. Tudo o que ele conseguia fazer era escutar a respiração ritmada de seus colegas de quarto, e desejar que ele acabaria conseguindo cair no sono.

Lily permaneceu acordada pelo o que pareceram várias horas, antes de finalmente cochilar. Ela dormiu sem descansar, e acordou cansada na manhã seguinte, muito mais tarde que o normal. Era como uma música que ela havia escutado, ela ruminou. Como começava? Ah sim. 'It wears her out, wears her out, wears her out' ². Se aquilo era amor -- que não existia, aliás – ela não tinha certeza se queria ter algo a ver com isso.

* * *

¹: Em inglês, In Her Dust, que significa isso mesmo, mas de uma maneira mais metafórica. Imaginem um duelo no deserto, ou num faroeste. Um dos oponentes sai derrotado, e fica atirado ao chão, massacrado, destruído, na poeira do chão. Ou quando numa corrida, o que fica pra trás "come a poeira" do outro. O sentido que eu interpretei é algo como 'derrotado', 'na pior', 'abandonado'. 

²: Música do Radiohead, "Fake Plastic Trees". Esse trecho se traduz mais ou menos assim: "Isso a desgasta, desgasta-a, desgasta-a".

* * *

**N/A:** Reviews?

>. 


	9. Gato e Rato

N/A: Olá! Mil desculpas pela imensurável demora! Mas aqui está o nono capítulo de Fome de Verdade! Espero que gostem!

Ah, e obrigada pelas reviews!

* * *

_Gato e Rato_

Ela decidiu que não ia mais evitá-lo. Ela não queria mais aquele olhar magoado novamente. Não, ela continuaria seguindo sua vida como de costume, ela supunha. Ela seguiu para o café da manhã, sentando no lugar de sempre, com seu brioche de sempre (torrado com apenas um pouquinho de manteiga; sem geléia ou _cream cheese_, obrigada) e seu chá de sempre. De fato. Normal. Bem. Normal não envolvia geralmente seus pensamentos pairando sobre um garoto de cabelos bagunçados, mas normal apesar disso...

James decidiu pular o café naquela manhã. Ele não tinha apetite. Então, ele fingiu estar num sono profundo enquanto seus amigos tentavam acordá-lo, e só saiu da cama quando teve certeza de que eles já tinham ido embora.

Tropeçando ao sair da cama, ele trocou de roupa, pegou os livros, e seguiu para fora da porta.

Os corredores estavam bem vazios, visto que todos estavam tomando café da manhã. James andou lentamente para sua primeira aula. Uma vez lá, não tinha intenção nenhuma de entrar na sala, então ele escorregou pela parede ao lado da porta e decidiu ficar sentado lá até que a sineta tocasse.

Ele inspirava lentamente, escutando o som de sua própria respiração, pensando que ele não deveria estar passando por tudo isso agora. Essa deveria ser a melhor época de sua vida em que ele deveria se divertir, experimentando com outras pessoas, e não se atendo a uma só. Certo? Errado. James queria nada mais que ficar só com Lily para sempre. Ele não conseguia pensar em nenhuma garota que se quer chegasse perto dela em comparação, porque nenhuma podia. Lily era de fato, a garota perfeita na mente de James. Ele não podia pensar em nenhuma outra melhor mesmo que tentasse.

Acontece que a 'garota perfeita' estava descendo pelo corredor, e levantou uma sobrancelha ao notar o garoto sentado do lado de fora. Ela parou para olhá-lo momentaneamente, sentindo sua temperatura elevar e palpitar como uma pontada, antes de dar um grande suspiro e se recompor. "James," ela disse mordaz. "Aulas ainda são dadas dentro de salas de aula, sabe, e vai ser muito difícil para você ouvir qualquer coisa aqui fora." Com isso, ela sacudiu a cabeça e marchou para dentro, ignorando a urgência de consolá-lo ou animá-lo de algum modo.

James não pôde fazer nada a não ser segui-la para dentro da sala de aula, e pegar seu assento de costume no fundo. Ele sentou, e se inclinou para trás na cadeira. Descansou um braço sobre o topo da cadeira, e o outro descansava sobre sua perna. Seus olhos estavam sem foco, e ele encarava nada em particular. Sua pose era modelesca, embora ele nem mesmo tivesse noção disso. Na verdade, ele não tinha mais noção de nada mais. Tudo parecia estar nublado, exceto pela figura de Lily agora sentada na frente da sala, ela estava cristalinamente clara.

Como o resto da sala começou a se encher, o grupo usual de garotas cercou a área onde James e Sirius sentavam. Uma particularmente audaciosa jovem que atendia pelo nome de Aretha Miles sacudiu vários cachos escuros e brilhosos e deu risadinhas femininamente. "Uau James," ela 'cantou' numa voz suave, inclinando seus olhos. "Você está particularmente bonito hoje."

Foi sorte as mãos de Lily estarem em seu colo onde ninguém podia vê-las, porque ao ouvir aquelas palavras, ela sentiu suas mãos involuntariamente se fecharem em punhos. Seu rosto, originalmente sereno, tomou um tipo de feição raivosa. Tomando um profundo, e de algum modo calmante fôlego, a jovem rapidamente começou a rabiscar coisas no pergaminho a sua frente, a despeito da aula não ter começado ainda.

James não prestou muita atenção no elogio de Aretha; ele simplesmente sorriu para ser simpático, e então tornou a encarar sombriamente Lily, que agora tomava notas mesmo sem a aula ter começado ainda. Ele ignorou quando Aretha riu e quase desmaiou em resposta do simples sorriso de James, e agradeceu por Lily não ser assim. Talvez fosse essa a razão para ele ser tão louco por ela; porque ela não era como qualquer outra garota que Hogwarts tinha a oferecer. Ela marchava na batida de um tambor diferente, e James não conseguia tirar a batida de sua cabeça.

Aretha prosseguiu a flertar descaradamente com o desisnteressado garoto, e Lily sentiu uma raivosa e borbulhante sensação crescer na boca do estômago. Ciúme. Ela não sabia porquê, mas queria estapear a garota e dar um 'chega pra lá'. Ela não via que ele não gostava dela? Era nauseante. Tanto que, menos de um minuto depois que a aula havia começado, Lily ergueu a mão. O Professor Binns olhou para ela. "Srta. Evans?"

"Senhor, eu não estou me sentindo bem. Posso ser dispensada?"

Ele a examinou, antes de acenar com a cabeça. "Muito bem, Srta. Evans." Depois de dizer 'obrigada' e pegar suas coisas, Lily deixou a sala (matando aula; James era uma péssima influência) e andou para a torre, se esticando no sofá e tentando dizimar o irritante timbre da voz de Aretha que continuava em sua cabeça.

Miserável.

Talvez ela tenha sido um pouco precipitada em simplesmente abandonar a aula, mas não era como se ela pudesse realmente prestar atenção em alguma coisa. Seus olhos caíram sobre as cadeiras onde ela e James sentaram a noite passada. James. O que ela devia fazer quanto a ele? Ela certamente não podia continuar com isso por muito tempo, ou então ficaria louca...

James manteve os olhos em sua carteira quando Lily praticamente correu para fora. Ele não precisou fazer contato visual com ela para saber que estava lívida ou algo parecido. Parte dele queria se levantar e correr atrás dela, e ele quase fez exatamente isso, mas outra parte foi lembrada das coisas ásperas que ela havia dito recentemente, então ele permaneceu sentado.

"O que há de errado com ela?" Aretha perguntou, zombeteira.

James lançou a ela um frio, duro olhar, e ela imediatamente calou-se e se virou em sua cadeira.

James passou o resto da aula encarando a cadeira vazia de Lily.

Lily estava, honestamente, surpresa quando James não apareceu depois dela. Ele sempre achava desculpas para segui-la como um cãozinho perdido todas as outras vezes que ela abandonava a aula. Sentindo-se excepcionalmente magoada e brava, ela marchou escada acima para se esconder embaixo de suas cobertas e ter um acesso de raiva por um tempo. Como ele ousa brincar com seu coração desse jeito! Aquele canalha! Ela o mataria assim que o visse.

Não, ela pensou. Ela não iria. Não tinha coragem para tanto. Droga.

Ela relanceou o olhar para o relógio novamente, e foi para a próxima aula, anotando mentalmente para expressamente ignorar James o melhor que pudesse pelo resto do dia. Dois podiam jogar esse jogo.

A sineta tocou, sinalizando que James deveria agora se dirigir para a próxima aula. Uma vez que ele saiu pela porta, ele não sentiu que queria ir. James não tinha problemas em matar aulas, então ao invés de virar à esquerda, em direção à Poções, ele decidiu virar à direita, pegar abrigo no único lugar que ele sabia que ninguém viria procurar por ele. A biblioteca.

James não pôde evitar sorrir ao passar pelas portas da Biblioteca. Ele imaginou o olhar de Sirius, ou o rosto de Remus se soubessem que ele tinha ido à biblioteca duas vezes em uma semana.

Ele vagou pelo vasto espaço, procurando algum lugar para sentar. Ele espiou Irma Pince assombrando um corredor próximo, e decidiu que seria melhor não ser pego em uma outra conversinha com ela. Então, virando à esquerda para dentro do corredor mais próximo, ele se encontrou na seção de livros intitulados "Quadribol e Vôo." Perfeito. Ele tirou um livro da prateleira que era sobre melhoramento de técnicas de Artilheiro, e escorregou para o chão num canto. Ele encarou as palavras na página, não absorvendo nada exatamente. Sua mente não estava em Quadribol, e sim em Lily.

Enquanto isso, a ruiva estava positivamente furiosa sobre ter sido ignorada por tanto tempo. Ela estava acostumada com o fato de ele estar irritantemente presente onde quer que ela fosse. Sempre se esgueirando atrás dela ou encarando-a, ou fazendo algo estúpido. Lívida, ela foi jantar, mordiscou sua comida, e foi para a biblioteca fazer alguns deveres.

Verdadeiramente, o Inferno não tinha fúria comparável a uma raivosa Lily Evans.

Esbravejando dentro da espaçosa área, ela despejou suas coisas sem cerimônia sobre a mesa e começou a trabalhar, rabiscando respostas com vigor. Foi apenas quando ela lançou um olhar ao léu num pensamento que notou o garoto no corredor à sua frente. Não.

Levantando-se, ela se adiantou para ele. "O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?!" ela sibilou.

"Lendo?" James fraseou como uma pergunta, não uma afirmação. Verdade seja dita, ele não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo ali. Ele só queria fugir, e parecia que o problema tinha o seguido também. Não que ele realmente se importasse, ele apreciava estar na presença de Lily, mesmo que ela estivesse gritando com ele na biblioteca.

Ele lançou um olhar dentro dos olhos dela, que estavam lívidos. Ela o olhava como se ele tivesse invadido seu território, onde ele não tinha permissão para ir. Ele lentamente colocou o livro de volta no lugar, e ergueu-se. A despeito de que agora ele estava vários centímetros mais alto que ela, ela ainda parecia muito brava e ameaçadora.

Os lábios de Lily estava finos e quase brancos de ira. "Como você pode apenas... apenas sentar ali desse jeito?!" ela guinchou o mais silenciosamente que pôde. Ela ficou parada lá por vários momentos, antes de soltar um pequeno barulho de raiva e jogar suas mãos para o alto. "Eu não te entendo nem um _pouco_!" ela proclamou em voz alta o suficiente para receber um 'SHHHH!!' de Irma a algumas fileiras atrás. Lily se virou, murmurando para si mesma.

"Quer saber, esqueça." Ela disse. "Apenas esqueça." Ela jogou suas coisas dentro da usada bolsa-carteiro que ela tinha pelos últimos anos, deitando a alça sobre os ombros.

"Lily, o que exatamente você queria que eu fizesse?" James perguntou, uma irritação crescendo em sua voz. _Ela_ não entendia _ele_? Ah, certo, tente do outro jeito e faz muito mais sentido. ele não tinha terminado com sua última sentença, tinha mais a dizer.

"Porque eu estou tentando Lily, estou tentando mas eu simplesmente não sei o que você quer de mim." Sua voz estava aumentando o volume, mas ele ignorou os pedidos de silêncio que vinham de Irmã do outro lado da sala.

"Apenas diga o que quer que eu faça!" E ele tinha terminado. Essa sentença parecia ter tirado energia dele, e então ele se encostou contra a parede, olhando para Lily fixamente com olhos que imploravam.

"Ficar quieto seria bom, para início de conversa." Ela grunhiu. Lançou um olhar guerreiro pela biblioteca, antes de colocar suas coisas no chão e andar de volta em direção a ele, parando a quase um pé de distância, encarando com fogo os olhos dele. "O que eu quero que você faça," ela disse numa voz baixa. "É parar de me fazer querer arrancar meu cabelo toda vez que eu vejo você. Eu quero que você pare de me colocar lá no topo pra depois me jogar no chão de novo, como um gato brincando com um rato." Ela estava quase sussurrando para evitar chamar a atenção de Irma.

Lily se esticou, torceu os dedos pelos cabelos dele para forçosamente trazer seu rosto para baixo. Ela beijou-o dura, mas só por um momento, antes de empurrá-lo para longe, pegar suas coisas, e andar para fora da biblioteca com a cabeça erguida e uma expressão fechada em sua face.

James continuou lá, completamente surpreso. Uma vez que ele retornou à consciência, ele correu para fora da porta atrás dela.

"O que foi aquilo?" James gritou . Ela estava andando bruscamente pelo corredor. Como ela podia pensar que ele a colocava no topo para depois derrubá-la, quando na realidade era o contrário? James era o rato, Lily era o gato. Como ela podia pensar diferente?

"Troco." Ela gritou por cima do ombro, sacudindo o cabelo para longe do rosto e sorrindo um pouco para si mesma. Perversa? Talvez. Com certeza a tinha feito sentir muito melhor. Saboreando a confusão e a mágoa do garoto, Lily não se incomodou em se virar. Ela podia visualizar seu rosto em sua mente. Olhos bem abertos, cabelo mais bagunçado que o normal aonde ela tinha mexido, os óculos talvez tortos. E seu queixo positivamente caído e sua boca aberta. Maravilha.


	10. Momento da Verdade

**N/A: **Aqui estou eu novamente, aproveitando uma folguinha na vida corrida de vestibulanda para postar o penúltimo capítulo de 'Fome de Verdade'. O próximo e último capítulo virá assim que eu conseguir terminar de traduzir (ou seja, conseguir um tempinho para tal).

Espero que gostem, é pequeno, como sempre, mas espero que satisfaça seus desejos... hehe

* * *

_Momento da Verdade_

O que diabos ela estava pensando? Fazer aquilo com ele era horrível, era evidentemente cruel. Após ficar parado no meio do corredor por vários momentos, James finalmente voltou para dentro da biblioteca para pegar seus livros.

E agora para onde ele deveria ir? Ele ainda tinha um dia inteiro de aulas pela frente que ele não tinha a mínima vontade de comparecer. Ele fez a única coisa lógica a fazer, rastejar para a cama. e lá ele ficou, deitado na cama, pensando em Lily, naquele beijo. O que diabos ela estava pensando?

Lily, por outro lado, foi à todas as aulas do dia. Ela mentalmente se estapeou várias vezes por suas ações uma vez que chegou à conclusão de que tivera sido uma coisa excessivamente estúpida de se fazer. Dar uma lição nele estava bom; ela tinha todo o direito de o fazer. Mas aquele beijo? Má idéia. Por isso, ela resmungou, detestava tanto as emoções. Esse era o tipo de problema que elas causvam. Na relaidade, se está muito melhor sem elas.

Ela considerou ir até ele e pedir desculpas, mas decidiu que era uma péssima idéia. Ele provavelmente pensava que ela era absolutamente insana agora e não queria mais anda com ela.

Estava destinado a acontecer, ela supôs. Melhor agora do que mais tarde. Ela considerou ir até Remus e perguntar sua opinião sobre a situação, mas decidiu contra isso. Ele ficaria chateado por ela não ter contado a ele sobre isso ainda, e aumentaria o risco de isso tudo se espalhar pela escola. Não, essa era uma batalha que ela deveria lutar por si mesma.

James estava correndo em direção a Lily, e ela estava correndo em direção a ele. Ela gritava sobre o quão arrependida estava, sobre como ela nunca quis magoá-lo.

"Eu é quem deveria pedir desculpas." James disse lugubremente assim que tinha alcançado Lily e agora a segurava em seus braços. Ela descansou a cabeça contra seu peito, e James estava certo de que ela podia escutar as rápidas batidas de seu coração. Estar na presença dela estava diminuindo o ritmo de seus batimentos de alguma forma, algo sobre ela sempre acalmá-lo, fazendo seu coração bater num ritmo contínuo e certo.

James posicionou sua mão debaixo do delicado queixo de Lily, lentamente levantando sua cabeça para que seus olhos se encontrassem. Ele olhou fixamente dentro daquelas janelas esmeraldas, que indicavam exatamente o que ela estava sentindo. James viu nada menos que amor, admiração, e desejo naqueles olhos.

"Eu te amo Lily." Ele disse, quase acima de um sussurro. Ele então levantou a cabeça dela delicadamente e para frente, e abaixou a sua própria para encontrar a dela. Fechou os olhos, e com um último relance nos estonteantes olhos verdes dela, ele pousou seus lábios sobre os dela num terno, gentil beijo. Lily começou a beijá-lo apaixonadamente, enterrando as mãos nos já violentamente bagunçados cabelos dele. Ela o empurrou para o chão, e ele obedeceu, não ousando ir contra o que essa ardente ruiva desejava.

James abraçou-a apertado ao que ela deitava junto a ele. O beijo deles era cheio uma apaixonada inocência, que James nem mesmo sabia que existia.

Foi quando James rolou com Lily, e começou a cair. Lily não estava mais em seus braços, seus lábios não estavam mais nos dele. Ela se fora.

James atingiu o chão, e acordou instantaneamente.

Fora um sonho.

"Maldição…" ele murmurou enquanto esfregava a cabeça, que tinha batido no chão. Ele lentamente ergueu-se, agradecido por não ter mais ninguém no quarto para vê-lo. Com um olhar para fora sob a luz solar que ia morrendo, ele percebeu que provavelmente era a hora do jantar. Ele andou para o banheiro, removeu os óculos, e ligou a água fria. Levou três mãos cheias de água para ajudá-lo a recuperar completa consciência.

Ele apertou firmemente os dois lados da pia, a água cascateando por seu cabelo de ébano. Ele relanceou para cima para ver seu embaçado reflexo no espelho. Ele não podia mais agüentar isso; Lily estava deixando-o absolutamente louco.

Lily, alheia à extrema situação que estava causando para o garoto, estava com o coração agitado sobre sua sopa no jantar. Ele ficara fora o dia todo. Ela se sentiu terrível com isso. Ele tomou suas palavras e ações mais a sério do que ela pensou que iria, aparentemente. Decidindo que não estava com fome, ela empurrou sua tigela para longe, e levantou-se, debatendo suas opções.

Bem, ela poderia encontrá-lo e se explicar, mas ela duvidava fortemente de que ele iria querer escutar a menção de seu nome no momento.

Por outro lado, ela não sentia como se pudesse apenas deixá-lo em paz, no que só de pensar nele a fazia roer-se irritantemente e levá-la de encontro a uma parede.

Bom. Tinha sempre a opção de vagar pela escola até que chegasse a uma decisão exata sobre o que fazer. Na verdade, aquilo soava como um ótimo plano de ação no momento.

Uma vez seco e fora do banheiro, James se viu parado na Sala Comunal debatendo se descia para jantar ou não. Ele estava extremamente faminto, não tendo comido nada o dia todo, mas ele não queria encontrar Lily depois do que ela tinha feito. Ela obviamente não se importava em brincar com suas emoções e jogar com sua mente, então por que deveria ele dar-lhe o ar da graça? Após pensar sobre isso, James sentiu uma onda de culpa abater-se sobre ele. Ele não podia ignorá-la, ele não podia nem mesmo ficar bravo com ela. O amor simplesmente não funcionava assim.

Finalmente o estômago de James venceu, e ele desceu para jantar. Virou no corredor, fazendo seu caminho para o Salão Principal, mas adivinhe quem ele viu já saindo? Lily, com um olhar desolado em seu rosto. James imediatamente sentiu-se simpático, imediatamente quis correr para ela e confortá-la, porque em sua mente isso tudo era de alguma forma sua culpa.

Lily lançou o olhar para cima e sentiu seus coração perder uma batida. Aparentemente o destino tinha decidido por ela. Seus lábios abriram-se parcialmente ao que ela suspirou bruscamente, sentindo seus dedos enrolarem-se um pouco em seus sapatos quando seus olhares se encontraram. Ela engoliu levemente. "James." Ela disse silenciosamente para reconhecê-lo. Seu olhar penetrante caiu sobre seus próprios pés e ela começou a brincar com o cabelo, como sempre. "Escuta. Eu sinto muito... Eu não devia ter…" ela tentou atar as palavras umas às outras, mas achou muito difícil. Ela suspirou, sorrindo fracamente para sua incompetência. "Eu fui muito áspera hoje. Me desculpe." Pronto. Bom o bastante.

"Erm… tenha um bom jantar…" ela acrescentou, seguindo o caminho que ele fizera, certificando-se de ficar no seu lado do corredor. "Remus e os outros estavam procurando por você mais cedo. Eles ainda estão comendo, então você ainda deve alcançá-los..." Ela começou a acelerar o passo. Ela tinha que deixá-lo em paz e parar de incomodá-lo.

James ignorou o comentário dela sobre amigos e comida, eram sem importância para ele agora. Ele tinha uma pergunta em sua mente, e não ia deixar Lily ir embora sem respondê-la.

"Lily..." Ele suavemente chamou-a. "O quê… o quê está acontecendo?" Ele perguntou, sua expressão facial era a de um garotinho que acabara de ter sua bicicleta destruída, e precisava de uma explicação.

Ele queria andar até ela, mas ele tinha medo que ela começasse a gritar. Então ele se manteve onde estava. A lacuna entre eles parecia ter várias milhas, e a urgência de preenchê-la era quase insuportável.

"Como?" ela disse de início, olhando para ele com uma sobrancelha erguida. Curioso. Repensando as palavras dele, ela correu uma mão pelo cabelo e procurou o chão, como se este fosse supri-la com uma resposta. "Eu estava indo fazer uns deveres de casa, e depois descer para as masmorras para trabalhar umas poções, eu suponho..." ela disse rápido.

Ele não parecia zangado. Chateado, talvez. Ela pensou que o preferia bravo do que com esse olhar que ela lançava a ela agora. Isso a chocou, e ela queria consolá-lo e fazer passar. "E você?"

"Não foi o que eu quis dizer." Ele disse simplesmente. "Eu quis dizer, o que está acontecendo entre a gente?" A voz dele tornou-se forçada ao colocar a última pergunta. Como ela podia simplesmente ignorar a tensão entre eles? Era tão óbvio que apenas uma coisa faria essa tensão desaparecer.

Lily suspirou. Droga. Não havia jeito de enrolar com esse garoto, havia? "James, para ser perfeitamente honesta, eu não sei." Ela suspirou. "Anda comigo? Eu não acho particularmente uma boa idéia para nós darmos à metade da escola ataques do coração por nos verem andando juntos, discutindo 'nós'." Ela o encarou com expectativa. Momento da verdade. Se ele estava verdadeiramente bravo com ela, ele declinaria e iria jantar com seus amigos. Se ele não estivesse muito chateado, ele andaria com ela até que eles descobrissem tudo.

James a seguiu, como um cachorrinho perdido. Ele não sabia para onde estavam andando, e ele não se importava. Ele estava simplesmente junto a ela, e isso era mais do que suficiente para ele. Ele decidiu deixar que ela começasse a explicar o que estava havendo, então permaneceu calado.

Ele olhava diretamente para a frente enquanto andavam, mas ocasionalmente relanceava para ela com o canto do olho, tentando ver se conseguia ler o que estava se passando pela cabeça dela. Ele desesperadamente queria que ela viesse dizer que tinha percebido que amava ele, obviamente, mas muito mais que isso, ele queria que ela dissesse o que realmente sentia, e se fosse que ela não o amava, assim seria.

Momento da verdade, de fato.

* * *

Reviews?

Lulu Star


	11. Oportunidas Perdidas

**N/A:** Comentários no final do capítulo.

Relembrando: Lily e James foram dar uma volta no castelo para "discutir a relação" no horário do jantar, após ela ter pedido desculpas por tê-lo magoado.

Agora, o último capítulo.

_Oportunidades Perdidas_

"Eu não vou mentir, James. Você me deixou muita confusa." Lily começou, virando num corredor ao acaso e vagando por ele. Ela, em toda sua honestidade, não sabia aonde eles estavam indo também. "Justo quando eu achava que já tinha te decifrado, você vem e faz o meu mundo girar de novo. E francamente, eu nunca gostei de ficar tonta." Ela estava notavelmente calma, apesar de sua mente estar indo à loucura.

"Você está me fazendo subir pelas paredes, mas ainda assim, você é como uma chama que continua me atraindo. Eu continuo me queimando de um jeito ou de outro, mas mesmo assim não consigo me afastar. Eu estou ficando louca." Uma outra virada, uma pequena escadaria, outro corredor. A voz dela ia crescendo gradualmente com mais fervor. "E eu não sei _por quê_ não consigo ficar longe de você, não importa o quanto eu queria. Não tenho controle algum sobre mim mesma, James. Não desde que você me puxou para dentro daquele armário horrível e me beijou e..." ela fez uma pausa, o rosto ganhando um tom vermelho de raiva moderada. "E eu te odeio, e não odeio, tudo ao mesmo tempo e eu não posso suportar isso, mas também não quero que isso acabe nunca, tudo isso de uma só vez, e tudo é inteiramente culpa sua! Eu quero esgoelar você mas eu não posso porque estou preocupada demais com os seus malditos belos olhos!"

As palavras que Lily falara fizeram o coração de James inchar, deram a ele esperança.

"Então por que você está tentando lutar contra isso?" James perguntou sinceramente, ele não entendia o que ela tinha a perder ficando com ele. Se os dois ficassem juntos, as coisas seriam muito mais simples, fariam sentido.

Ela deu um sorriso fraco, daqueles que alguém dá a uma criança que não entende uma coisa importante. "Porque, James," ela disse olhando para baixo e balançando a cabeça. "Eu quero isso demais." Como se isso explicasse tudo o que se passava na mente dela ao mesmo tempo. "Porque eu quero _demais_, e porque toda voz lógica na minha cabeça está gritando 'não!'. Porque é tudo simples _demais_ para possivelmente funcionar." Ela soltou uma dolorida, irônica risada. "É por isso."

"Algumas coisas nem sempre tem que ser lógicas, Lily. Algumas coisas simplesmente são. Veja o céu, por exemplo..." James disse ao empurrar e abrir uma porta que levava para os jardins. Ele gesticulou para o céu antes de continuar, "É azul. Poderia ser de qualquer outra cor, mas é azul. Não é verde, nem amarelo e nem roxo. Mas azul. Apenas é." Disse James, esperando que isso de alguma forma fizesse sentido para Lily.

"Se você sente alguma coisa, então não deveria ter que esconder. Nós ficando juntos, faria você feliz?" ele perguntou.

"O céu é azul por causa das moléculas e da refração da luz." Ela contrariou, inclinando-se contra a parede mais próxima e dobrando os braços sobre o peito. As palavras dele a atingiram lentamente. Ficarem juntos. Felizes. Merlim. Eles eram uma espécie de ícone, não eram?! Ela certamente nunca pensou que estaria lidando com isso. Ela não podia mentir, mas não queria simplesmente dizer 'sim' também. Bem, na verdade podia, mas ela tinha alto controle.

"Talvez. Eu não sei. Várias crianças pensam que comer uma cesta de doces de Halloween inteira vai fazê-las felizes, até passarem-se dois dias e elas continuarem com dor de barriga por causa dos doces." Bem. Isso circundava a questão de uma certa forma, ela pensou.

Esse último comentário atingiu James pesadamente, ter sido comparado com algo sem importância como um doce de Halloween. Ele suspirou, e olhou de relance para o céu. Moléculas e reflexão da luz, claro que Lily tinha algo a dizer para fazer com que tudo o que ele dissesse fosse errado.

"Lily... Eu estou cansado de brigar com você por causa disso. Talvez devêssemos apenas fazer do seu jeito." Ele disse as palavras suave e lentamente. Dizer isso doeu, mas ele não podia continuar com esse jogo de vai e vem para sempre.

Um olhar alarmado surgiu na face de Lily, e ela rapidamente se esticou em toda a sua altura. "Que jeito é esse?" ela exigiu, antes de colocar as mãos nos quadris. "Sério James, esse é um lado seu que eu nunca vi e não acho maravilhosamente atraente. Desde quando James Potter desiste de alguma coisa, especialmente quando é em relação a mim? Sr. _'Eu-acho-que-é-uma-idéia-BRILHANTE-seguir-aquela-ruiva-lá-até-ela-concordar-em-sair-comigo'_". Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito novamente.

"Você provavelmente está fazendo isso de propósito," ela pensou alto, olhando-o de cima a baixo com um olhar que dizia 'Eu não acredito nisso'. "Só pra me irritar."

"Lily, eu não posso mais fazer parte desse jogo onde você age como se gostasse de mim num minuto, e no próximo você me odeia. Eu não agüento mais. Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas eu gosto de você muito mais do que você pensa, e me machuca demais ter que sentar e esperar eternamente só pra ouvir você dizer que não é _lógico_!"

Pronto. Ele tinha falado; talvez Lily fosse aproveitar algo disso.

"Então se você for me recusar de novo, pense bastante sobre isso e tenha certeza de que é a sua palavra final. Porque eu não posso esperar por você pra sempre Lily." James concluiu, se encostando na parede e suspirando. Ele não queria que Lily tomasse aquilo como ofensa, ele queria que ela percebesse que precisava dele.

"Eu não estou fazendo drama nenhum, James." ela disse friamente, parecendo magoada. "Eu gosto _mesmo_ de você, e te odeio também. Você gostou de mim o tempo todo. Eu, por outro lado, vim te recusando desde os onze anos. É extremamente difícil simplesmente voltar atrás assim, do nada, e dizer 'oh, não importa o que era considerado uma parte vital e engendrada de quem eu sou. Ele é um bom garoto!' Talvez isso tudo seja preto e branco pra você, James, mas é completamente _cinza_ pra mim." Ela o fixou com um olhar sério.

"E me desculpe se estou te machucando, eu realmente estou, mas isso também está me machucando, e você não parece se dar conta disso!" Ela parecia estar à beira de lágrimas. Lily se encostou na parede, a confortáveis dois passos de distância, e olhou para ele. "Eu não quero continuar fazendo isso James. Eu só... Eu não sei." Ela também liberou um suspiro. "Apenas… não vá. Por favor."

James a encarou, os olhos dela pareciam menos brilhantes, fizeram James querer fazê-la rir, para que ele pudesse vê-los brilhar.

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum Lily." James disse baixinho. Ele então sentou, as costas se apoiando na parede, como se isso confirmasse o que ele dizia. Ele lançou um olhar para os macios cabelos ruivos, nariz perfeito, e lábios incríveis. 'É, isso pode estar machucando-a,' James pensou, 'mas está me matando.'

Ele ia esperar até que ela sentisse vontade de falar; ele sentaria pacientemente e esperaria. Quando ela falasse, ele iria escutar, e aceitar o que quer que ela dissesse, não importando se fosse doloroso ou o contrário. Em sua mente, James fez uma nota que se ela o rejeitasse novamente, ele iria parar de persegui-la, e simplesmente desistiria.

Lily sentou ao lado dele e se afundou no silêncio, aliviada por ele ter ficado onde estava. Ela pensou por pelo menos cinco minutos. Cinco lancinantemente longos minutos. Ela considerou quase todos os cenários possíveis, todos os resultados, comparou a situação com tudo o que ela pôde, antes de chegar a uma conclusão. Ela relanceou um olhar para James, antes de se inclinar e deitar a cabeça sobre o ombro dele.

"Eu acho... que eu quero ao menos tentar. Você perde todas as oportunidades que não aproveita." Ela disse bem baixinho, olhando para as pedras da parede à sua frente, mas apreciando o suave calor que se acendia no seu peito.

James não estava preparado para isso, mas ele não protestou nem um pouco. Ele a deixou descansar a cabeça sobre seu ombro por um momento, se entregando totalmente. Ele então colocou o braço ao redor dela e a segurou bem perto, não querendo deixá-la ir nunca.

"Eu estou totalmente afim de tentar." James disse suavemente, dando em Lily um gentil aperto.

Ele havia se sentido congelado por tanto tempo, mas agora, naquele momento, ele começou a derreter. Tudo porque aquela garota tinha descansado a cabeça no seu ombro, mostrando-se disposta a tentar. Ele deixou um sorriso de satisfação escorregar, esse se tornou um sorriso largo, enorme. Ainda bem que Lily não podia ver, se não ela teria achado que ele era louco.

Uma delicada mão vagou por uns instantes, antes de encontrar uma mão livre e enlaçar seus dedos com os dele. Um sorriso extremamente genuíno passou pelas feições de Lily, e se aprumando até ficar confortável, ela fechou os olhos e suspirou feliz. Ah, sim. Boa escolha.

"Obrigada por me agüentar, James." Ela murmurou.

"Obrigado por me agüentar." James respondeu. Relanceando sobre a mão dela na dele, ele sentiu seu coração inchar ainda mais; certamente iria explodir a qualquer momento agora. No fundo ele estava com medo de que Lily mudasse de idéia a qualquer minuto, fazendo com que ele tivesse um ataque cardíaco, tudo novamente. Mas agora, ele estava completamente satisfeito. Não havia lugar algum no mundo em que ele preferisse estar, do que sentado contra a parede com ela em seus braços.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu realmente não pretendia demorar tanto… Sei que não adianta explicar, então não vou. Espero que tenham gostado da fic e principalmente de como ela terminou.

Agradecimentos a: **Jhu Radcliffe**, **Nice Egan**, **Mahzinha Weasley**, **Mrs. Mandy Black**, **Thaty**, **Maria Lua**, **Bella D. Potter**, **Gra Evans**, **Fla Marley**, **Jéssica**, **Rose Anne Samartinne**, **Kine L.**, **Mari-Buffy**, **Dan224**, **DeH**, **Julinha Potter**, **Tahh Halliwell**, **Bella S. Weasley**, **Letícia Cullen**, **Mel.Bel.Louca**, **manela**, **Paty Felton**, **Andie Black**, **Cla V.**, **Reeh**, **Luiza Holmes**, **Bruna B.T. Black**, enfim, todos que leram e comentaram, mesmo que tenha sido apenas uma vez. Muito obrigada pela paciência de vocês!

Com isso, acaba o meu vínculo com o FF, pelo menos temporariamente, ou seja, até eu escrever ou traduzir algo novo.

Mais uma vez, obrigada, e até uma próxima vez!

Lulu Star


End file.
